Darkness Fear
by Harumi Shiba
Summary: 3 of 4/Mereka para manusia, menyebutnya demikian. Makhluk mitologi kuno bertaring yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang eksistensinya hingga kini masih dipertanyakan oleh manusia. Banyak yang percaya mereka ada, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang menolak jika makhluk terkutuk itu pernah hidup./BL!Kristao!Taoris! mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**Genre: Fantasy and Mystery (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao, Others**

 **Cast: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan**

 **Rate: T+ ( Let's see later )**

 **Summary :** **Mereka para manusia, menyebutnya demikian. Makhluk mitologi kuno bertaring yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang eksistensinya hingga kini masih dipertanyakan oleh manusia. Banyak yang percaya mereka ada, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang menolak jika makhluk terkutuk itu pernah hidup.** **/** **"Kami semua menunggunya pulang, Yixing. Tapi Zitao tidak sekalipun ditemukan."** **\- Luhan**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur loncat, typo(s), misteri, dll**

 **Darkness Fear**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And just one mistake, Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _(Centuries – fall Out Boy)_

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing merutuk untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu dikarenakan cuaca yang mendadak mendung dan kurang bersahabat, mengharuskannya untuk membungkus payung merah marun miliknya dengan keterpaksaan dan membawanya tidak ikhlas ke sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan masalah pergantian cuaca ekstrem yang Yixing risaukan, melainkan sesuatu hal lain yang lebih penting tapi menjengkelkan-menurutnya. Sekolah baru. Teman baru dan suasana baru. Lingkungan tempat tinggal baru. Lagi. Yixing sebenarnya lelah akan siklus berulang-ulang yang selalu terjadi di hidupnya itu. Tapi seberapa banyakpun dirinya mencoba untuk mengeluh, tidak sekalipun orang tuanya mendengar dan sadar jika dia seharusnya bukanlah anak kecil lagi yang perlu pengawasan 24 jam sehari. Jadi walaupun keadaan memaksa mereka untuk pindah tempat tinggal hingga 4 kali dalam setahun, orang tuanya tidak perlu mengikutsertakan dirinya dan memberikan kebebasan pada Yixing untuk memilih. Bukannya terlihat pasrah seperti ini dan membiarkan dirinya diseret ikut pindah juga mengingat pekerjaan sang Ayah yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpindah-pindah tempat.

Dia sudah seringkali protes bahkan sampai mengoceh kesana kemari jika pindah sekolah berulang kali itu melelahkan. Dia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengikuti pelajaran sekaligus menyesuaikan suasana yang berbeda, dan itu tidaklah mudah. Katakan jika Yixing sedikit memiliki bibit kecil sebagai anak durhaka saat dulu dia diam-diam pernah memaki kedua orangtuanya karena begitu emosi dan terang-terangan membanting pintu kamar saat mereka tengah berdebat hebat.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum sang Ibu terpaksa masuk rumah sakit karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya yang keras kepala. Dan sekarang, Yixing mencoba mengerti akan keadaan orang tuanya dan memilih menjadi anak baik juga penurut. Walau dalam hati dia seringkali merasa kesal.

Pagi itu, sambil sesekali mengotak-atik gadget di sebelah tangan, pemuda berdimple manis dengan tas punggung warna abu-abu itu akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti berjalan lalu mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kedua kakinya yang terbalut celana hitam panjang khas sekolah barunya mungkin mengambil arah jalan yang salah, karena sejak 10 menit yang lalu bukannya ruang guru yang Yixing singgahi melainkan lingkungan asri sekitar sekolah dengan letak yang sedikit terpencil dan sepi, seperti taman. Pemuda bermarga Zhang itu berniat untuk mengerang kesal tapi batal tatkala manik kembarnya menangkap siluet seseorang di kejauhan. Dengan sisa-sisa harapan agar diberi petunjuk letak ruang guru karena dia terlambat 15 menit dari yang seharusnya, Yixing melangkah mendekat dan menghampiri sosok yang terbalut seragam sama seperti dirinya tersebut. Yixing menduga jika ia seorang pemuda walaupun kini sosoknya tengah membelakangi dirinya.

"P-permisi..." sapanya ragu-ragu. Dia sedikit aneh sebenarnya dan merasa kurang yakin jika pemuda itu adalah seorang siswa seperti dirinya juga. Mengingat jika sekarang ini sudah waktunya masuk kelas dan diharuskan para muridnya untuk berada di ruang kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama. 'Mungkin anak ini tersesat juga sama seperti diriku.' batinnya positif dan masa bodoh.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak ada respon, Yixing memberanikan diri menepuk bahunya dan berhasil! Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Seperti kaget atau semacamnya.

"Y-ya, kau memanggilku?" tanyanya kurang yakin. Suaranya begitu lembut dan halus, Yixing bingung apakah dia laki-laki betulan atau tidak. Lihat saja wajah tampan tapi menjurus ke cantik miliknya itu. Di tambah dengan postur tinggi tapi begitu ramping dan berlekuk seperti perempuan kebanyakan. Jangan salah paham, bukannya Yixing tertarik atau apa, tapi dia sedikit takjub ternyata selain dirinya yang sering dianggap manis dan feminin, pemuda di depannya ini jauh dari kata cocok untuk menyandangnya juga.

"Itu, ah hey... Kau murid juga di sekolah ini-kan? Kenapa tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Yixing penasaran, lupa akan tujuan awalnya datang menghampiri pemuda 'indah' tersebut. Sosoknya tampak gelisah untuk beberapa saat sebelum melempar senyum manis yang sadar atau tidak, membuat Yixing terpana.

"Murid baru-kah? Jika ingin mencari ruang guru, lurus saja dari sini lalu belok ke arah kanan, tempatnya ada di lantai dua gedung itu." tunjuknya pada sebuah gedung yang tidak seberapa jauh letaknya dari mereka. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum tipis hingga tanpa sadar Yixing hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Selamat datang di sekolah ini ya?" imbuhnya ramah. Yixing diam-diam mengamati wajah rupawan sosok itu lalu ikut tersenyum tipis. Baru satu kali bertemu pandang, dan dia sudah merasa nyaman dan yakin jika suatu saat (tidak akan lama lagi) mereka akan berteman baik. Yixing merasakannya, dan dia benar-benar bahagia jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Terima kasih. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setengah berharap semoga mereka bisa saling mengenal dan dekat satu sama lain. Pemuda itu tampak merenung sejenak dengan pancaran mata yang sedikit memudar, membuat Yixing sejenak merasa bersalah karena telah bersikap seenaknya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Padahal dia belum memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya tadi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Zhang Yixing. Siswa pindahan tingkat dua." lanjutnya dengan senyum. Sosok di depannya tampak tersenyum samar sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Huang Zitao, siswa tingkat pertama. Salam kenal gege... " balasnya lembut. Yixing menjabat tangan itu dan merasakan kelembutan seperti kapas ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan. Yixing sempat terpaku, dan sedikit merasa tidak percaya jika ada seorang lelaki yang memiliki kulit sehalus Zitao. Dia yakin jika pastinya banyak murid-murid di sekolah ini yang memujanya terang-terangan. Yixing yang mengaku 'lurus' (diragukan) saja sempat terpesona tadi apalagi mereka yang mengaku 'belok'.

"Salam kenal juga, Zitao-er. Ya tuhan! Aku sudah sangat terlambat. Maaf ya, aku duluan. Semoga istirahat pertama nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi." sesal Yixing dengan langkah buru-buru, setelah sebelumnya melihat Zitao sempat membalas ucapannya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum tipis yang begitu manis.

"Sampai jumpa, Tao-er."

Yixing berlari menjauh dari sana. Tidak menyadari jika sosok Zitao yang berada jauh di belakangnya mengukir sebuah senyum sendu. Senyum yang syarat akan kesedihan dan luka.

.

.

.

"Boleh bergabung? Bangku lainnya sudah terisi penuh." Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda cantik berdiri di dekatnya dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Yixing bingung sebenarnya, ada berapa banyak laki-laki cantik di sekolah ini?

"Ah silahkan." balasnya langsung, setelah merasa bodoh sendiri sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Pemuda itu mengerling jenaka ke arahnya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depannya.

"Xi Luhan. Kau?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. Yixing menduga pemuda itu tipe orang cuek dan berkarakter mudah, seseorang yang semestinya lumayan cocok dengan pribadinya yang kadang-kadang berubah menyebalkan tanpa sebab.

"Zhang Yixing, salam kenal gege." balasnya. Memutuskan untuk memanggilnya gege daripada panggilan formal lain karena dia tahu jika pemuda itu tidak suka kecanggungan. Darimana dia tahu? Hanya insting.

"Kau tahu aku seniormu?"

"Aku diberi informasi jika siswa tingkat tiga memiliki pin khusus di dasi mereka."

Luhan mengangguk acuh. Sedangkan Yixing kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Tapi jika ditilik lebih jauh, ujung matanya beberapa kali melirik ke arah pintu kantin ataupun sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya barang sejenak. Seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" pertanyaan dari Luhan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Yixing. Pemuda cantik itu meletakkan sumpit, dan menatap tingkah Yixing yang saat ini tampak menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Hanya, mencari seseorang yang baru kukenal." balasnya kurang yakin. Bibirnya sempat melempar senyum singkat sebelum tangan kiri mengambil gelas miliknya yang berisi jus jeruk.

"Siapa? Mungkin saja aku mengenal kenalanmu itu."

"Well~ aku tidak yakin gege mengenalnya karena dia murid tingkat satu."

Luhan memutar matanya jengah mendengar ucapan Yixing yang dirasa bertele-tele. Dirinya sempat melempar tatapan bosah ke arah pemuda berdimple manis itu lalu kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Dalam teori Luhan, lebih baik melanjutkan makan yang tertunda daripada menunggu hal yang kurang pasti. Intinya, dia jenuh jika harus dipaksa menunggu Yixing untuk buka mulut. Karena nyatanya, pemuda manis itu saat ini tampak menimbang-nimbang seolah apa yang dikatakannya nanti adalah informasi yang beharga.

"Huang Zitao."

 **DHEG**

"Namanya Huang Zitao. Apa gege mengenalnya?"

Luhan seketika membatu di tempat duduknya. Manik kembarnya berkilat akan keterkejutan sebelum sepasang sumpit yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja ke meja. Tubuhnya gemetar pelan, dan Yixing tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa tatkala pemuda itu menggenggam erat lengannya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh pengharapan sekaligus rindu.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Zitao?" bisiknya serak, seolah menahan tangis.

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi di taman sekolah." balas Yixing jujur. Semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang dihadapinya kini, apalagi melihat Luhan semakin mencengkeram erat lengannya dengan tangan gemetar. Ada apa sebenarnya? Yixing bingung sungguh.

"Zitao, dia hilang sejak 3 bulan yang lalu."

 **DHEG**

Rasanya jantung Yixing melompat keluar dari rongganya mendengar pernyataan aneh tersebut. Nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat sebelum menatap Luhan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Mendadak, dia ingin sekali menjerit keras tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bukannya malah diam membisu seperti mayat.

"Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Kami semua menunggunya pulang, Yixing. Tapi Zitao tidak sekalipun ditemukan."

"K-kau, siapa sebenarnya?"

Hening

Luhan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ekspresi penuh luka yang ditampakkannya saat ini cukup membuat Yixing termangu dan ikut merasakan sesak di dadanya yang entah bagaimana ia rasakan juga.

"Aku sepupunya."

.

.

.

Hujan. Seperti perkiraan tadi pagi, langit benar-benar memuntahkan isinya tepat di jam pelajaran terakhir. Yixing yang di sisa hari itu tidak benar-benar berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran, lebih memilih untuk merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya. Dia menulikan telinga saat teman-teman sekelasnya banyak yang berceloteh riang dan bercanda satu sama lain. Saat ini, dia tidak membutuhkan semua hal itu. Dia memang ingin, sekedar menyapa teman barunya dan mengakrabkan diri, tapi ada setitik rasa dimana ia tidaklah perlu untuk melakukannya sekarang. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengambang di benaknya dan itu sangat mengganggu semua aktivitasnya. Yixing hanya merasa ini belumlah saatnya untuk ia tenang dan melegakan diri.

Kepalanya mendongak, mengamati jatuhnya rintikan hujan di balik kaca jendela kelasnya. Samar-samar dia mendengar guntur yang mengaum dari kejauhan juga kilat yang sesekali menyambar. Yixing menghela nafas kecil, kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Dia baru akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika menyadari kondisi kelasnya telah kosong, hanya ada dirinya di sana.

Setelah berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, kedua kakinya perlahan melangkah keluar kelas dan berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tampak gelap dan dingin. Dia bingung, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama ia melamun tadi?

Bagaimanapun, ketika ia melewati koridor demi koridor bangunan sekolahnya itu, tidak ada satu orangpun warga sekolah yang berpapasan dengannya. Ini sangat aneh menurutnya, apalagi ditambah fakta dengan adanya suara guntur yang menggelegar di luar sana. Entah kenapa bisa, bangunannya tampak menyeramkan untuk Yixing. Dia baru menyadarinya tentu saja. Karena bangunan ini tampak terlihat normal saat Yixing menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya tadi pagi.

Tapi kenapa berubah seram saat tidak ada seorangpun seperti sekarang ini?

 _Srak! Srak!_

Yixing gemetaran di persimpangan koridor yang sepi. Matanya dengan liar menjelajah ke sudut-sudut bangunan yang sedikit gelap, akibat mendung pekat di luar sana, dan langsung menghela nafas lega ketika tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan. Melanjutkan langkah dengan was-was dan sedikit rasa takut, sosoknya memberanikan diri melewati ruang loker yang tampak sunyi senyap. Yixing enggan sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak tahu harus lewat mana lagi dikarenakan pengetahuannya yang minim akan seluk beluk sekolah barunya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

 _Hiks! Hiks!_

 **DHEG**

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat dingin mulai menetes deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya menggeliat liar mengamati celah-celah ruang loker yang gelap. Cahaya kilat dari jendela membantu retina matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas di kegelapan. Mulutnya seketika membuka tatkala dengan jelas manik kembarnya melihat siluet seseorang tengah meringkuk di sudut.

"Tolong aku, hiks! gege..."

 **DHEG**

Tuhan! Ijinkan Yixing untuk berlari saja dari sini. Suara itu -

Dia mengenalnya. Yixing hanya pernah sekali mendengar suara lembut nan halus itu tapi sedikitpun tidak bisa ia lupakan kejadiannya walau sudah terlewati beberapa jam yang lalu. Jangankan suara lembutnya, paras mempesona milik sosok tersebut saja Yixing bahkan tidak bisa menghapusnya dari ingatan.

Terlalu sayang

Terlalu indah untuk dibuang begitu saja dari sel-sel otaknya

Apalagi, Yixing sedari awal ingin menjadikan sosok itu sebagai teman dekat dan seorang adik, jika bisa. Tapi mengingat pernyataan Luhan waktu istirahat pertama tadi, dia tidaklah yakin sosok yang berada tidak jauh darinya kini nyata atau tidak. Yixing tidak tahu apakah sosoknya benar-benar ada atau sekedar ilusi saja.

"Aku, takut gege... Hiks! Dia ada di sini."

Perlahan Yixing melangkah mendekat, mengabaikan jerit protes batinnya yang kini menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan menjauh sebisanya. Tapi suara lirih syarat akan ketakutan dan keputusasaan itu membuat hati Yixing terenyuh. Dia melunak, tidak tega mendengar suara yang semestinya akan terdengar merdu dan jernih dikala tertawa.

"Zitao?" panggilnya pelan. Memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat. Tidak sekalipun peduli ketika hujan di luar sana semakin deras dengan petir menyambar keras. Yixing ragu-ragu berjongkok di depan sosok yang ia duga adalah Zitao, melihatnya intens dan seketika merasa hatinya sesak mendengar isakan yang begitu lirih mengalun dari bibir kecilnya.

"Gege hiks! Selamatkan Tao dari dia."

Yixing setengah takut bercampur bingung. Dia siapa yang Zitao maksud? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Zitao diculik hingga menghilang tanpa kabar? Lalu kenapa dia tidak pulang saja daripada berkeliaran di sekolah?

Tunggu!

Semua ini terasa begitu ganjil dan membingungkan. Yixing berencana untuk menanyakan sesuatu tatkala kupingnya yang sensitif mendengar suara geraman yang mengerikan. Di tengah suasana seram seperti sekarang, geraman itu bagaikan terror yang membuat siapa saja ketakutan. Termasuk Yixing saat ini.

"Suara apa itu?" bisiknya nyaris kehilangan nafas. Dia perlahan menarik tubuh ringkih Zitao ke dalam pelukannya, bermaksud untuk melindungi, manakala suara geraman itu semakin dekat ke arah mereka berdua. Yixing mengerang frustasi dan putus asa, kalut harus bertindak apa di tengah keadaan terjepit seperti sekarang ini. Kepalanya menunduk, melihat sosok Zitao yang saat ini gemetar ketakutan dengan tremor tubuh yang begitu dingin seperti es. Terasa aneh dan ganjil.

"Aku akan melindungimu." bisiknya menenangkan. Tidak begitu yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri mengingat dia juga tengah ketakutan.

Suara langkah kaki yang menapak hingga menggema di sepanjang koridor, membuat Yixing setidaknya menahan nafas dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka pada dinding.

Sebuah cahaya kecil dari arah depan menyoroti tempat Yixing dan Zitao berada. Dan seketika Yixing langsung berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga sang pendatang baru hampir menjatuhkan senternya.

"YYA! Kau pikir ini tempat karaoke?" teriaknya kesal. Berjalan mendekat dan menampakkan wujudnya pada pemuda berdimple manis. Tampan, berseragam sama seperti Yixing, beraura kuat penuh wibawa, hanya saja dia pendek.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian. Mengamati wajah Yixing yang sekarang pias akibat ketakutan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau'? Kami berdua di sini." protesnya tidak terima.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini dimataku kau tengah sendirian, Tuan Zhang Yixing."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian melirik Zitao yang kali ini lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ambil pusing darimana pemuda yang baru datang itu mengetahui namanya, karena sekarang ada hal yang jauh lebih penting.

"Kau buta? Aku dengan seseorang saat ini." ujarnya bersikeras. Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah angkuh di depannya kala melihat pemuda itu menatapnya remeh seolah Yixing orang gila.

"Ya baiklah. Kau sedang berdua dengan bayanganmu."

Tubuhnya tersentak dan Yixing tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat mendapati kenyataan jika sosok Zitao sebenarnya hanya Roh semata. Atau dengn kata lain, hanya Yixing seoranglah yang mampu melihat dan menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Bangunan besar layaknya kastil tersebut dari luar memang tampak hitam, suram sekaligus menakutkan. Apalagi letak bangunannya yang berada di hutan lebat dan di penghujung tebing yang curam, lalu setelahnya terdapat jurang yang membentang sunyi, berbahaya dan nyaris mencelakai siapapun yang pernah nekat menapakkan kaki di sana. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika sebenarnya kastil itu masihlah berpenghuni dan beraktivitas setiap hari seperti layaknya kehidupan manusia normal di luar sana, meskipun lebih sering beroperasi saat malam menjelang. Bukan tanpa alasan jika 'mereka' lebih memilih waktu terbenamnya matahari sebagai bentuk pembatas karena umumnya kekuatan mereka hanya bisa bekerja maksimal ketika malam, dan tidaklah seberapa saat siang, kecuali pihak tertentu pastinya.

Jika menilik lebih jauh kastil tersebut, tidak ada yang menyangka jika bagian dalamnya terlihat bersih sekaligus terawat. Berbanding terbalik dengan luarnya yang kotor dan tampak terbengkalai, apalagi dengan gerbang kokoh tapi kusam yang selalu tertutup rapat. Membuat siapa saja bepikiran jika kastil peninggalan jaman perang itu pastilah tidak berpenghuni, kecuali hantu yang bergentayangan. Sehingga lebih aman untuk diabaikan dan dijauhi saja daripada nanti terkena kutukan -menurut mereka. Padahal dibalik dinding-dinding kokoh bangunan itu, ada sekiranya 7 kehidupan yang sukarela tinggal di sana. Beberapa eksistensi yang sejak satu dekade terakhir menetap di sana karena permintaan tegas pimpinan mereka.

Dekade?

Ya, benar.

Tidak ada yang menyangka atau bahkan sekedar menyadari jika sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya kastil itu telah berpenghuni. Bukan manusia biasa tentunya, karena tidak ada manusia normal yang bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun seperti itu. Bukan juga hantu atau setan, karena mereka masihlah menapak tanah dan bisa dilihat eksistensinya. Lantas apa?

 _ **Tap Tap**_

Suara langkah yang tampak tenang dan teratur itu menggema di lorong-lorong panjang bangunan kastil. Sosoknya yang berambut perak dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berbalut mantel hitam panjang sebatas lutut tampak terbias sempurna di bawah cahaya api obor yang diletakkan di sepanjang dinding-dinding lorong. Wajahnya rupawan layaknya ukiran dewa yunani, rahang yang begitu kokoh dan tegas, serta mata tajam seperti elang berwarna kuning keemasan. Secara fisik, sosok itu pastilah terlalu sempurna untuk di sebut sebagai manusia biasa. Sejujurnya, ia memang bukan bagian dari mereka.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya perlahan melambat lalu berhenti begitu sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan warna pintu coklat berukir naga merah keemasan. Tangan kirinya yang terlihat kokoh membuka daun pintu tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara deritan pelan di keheningan. Menampikan sebuah ruangan besar bergaya victoria, bercat warna kuning keemasan dan di bagian tengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah ranjang besar berbulu angsa putih lembut, dengan seseorang terpejam damai di atasnya.

Sosok di ambang pintu mengukir sebuah senyum tipis tatkala manik emasnya memandang intens seseorang tersebut. Langkahnya perlahan masuk dan dengan tapakan kaki yang begitu ringan, bejalan mendekat hingga sampai di sisi kirinya. Tubuh tegap itu dengan hati-hati membungkuk dan memposisikan wajah rupawannya diceruk leher, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya ketagihan sejak pertama kali merasakannya.

"Bangun, princess... " bisiknya dengan nada baritone yang khas. Di rasa kurang, tubuhnya bergerak kembali dan kini mengurung dengan sempurna sosok tanpa cacat di bawahnya. Mata emas berkilat tajam, sebelah tangan pucat akhirnya terangkat dan menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah indah tersebut dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati, seolah takut akan lecet jika ia memaksa terlalu jauh.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayangku." bisiknya lagi. Dan hanya keheninganlah yang menyambutnya. Bibir penuh miliknya perlahan mendekat, mengklaim bibir unik layaknya kucing di bawahnya. Merasakan sensasi sengatan listrik yang menjalar hingga mengarah ke jantung, detak kehidupan yang semestinya sudah lama mati.

"Huang Zitao... "

Bibirnya perlahan menjauh bersamaan dengan kalung milik pemuda di bawah kungkungannya bersinar terang, menyilaukan mata siapapun bagi orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Vampire

Mereka para manusia, menyebutnya demikian. Makhluk mitologi kuno bertaring yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang eksistensinya hingga kini masih dipertanyakan oleh manusia. Banyak yang percaya mereka ada, tapi tidak sedikit yang menolak jika makhluk terkutuk itu pernah hidup.

Padahal seperti halnya manusia, vampire juga memiliki ciri khas masing-masing, keunikan tersendiri dan dianugerahi kemampuan yang berbeda. Terlebih jika itu vampire bangsawan dan berdarah biru, kata rupawan, cerdas, kuat dan berbahaya pastilah sudah satu paket yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi konon, vampire-vampire jenis itu sangatlah susah untuk didekati atau ditaklukkan. Mereka jarang berbaur dengan manusia di kerumunan karena fisiknya yang menarik perhatian. Dan lagi, insting kuat mereka dalam hal mempertahankan dan menginginkan sesuatu.

Menurut beberapa sumber, para vampire dalam beberapa dekade terakhir lebih memilih hidup berkelompok dan membentuk aliansi sendiri. Mereka tinggal menyebar di seluruh bagaian dunia dan sebisa mungkin menyamarkan diri dari jangkauan para manusia. Tidak heran jika kebanyakan dari mereka membaur bersama manusia hingga memiliki posisi penting di mata dunia.

Dari sedikitnya populasi vampire yang tersisa, keluarga Wu adalah salah satu bangsawan vampire yang terkenal. Keluarga yang hampir hilang eksistensinya karena pendahulunya yang sudah lama mati, dibantai ratusan tahun silam oleh para hunter. Jaman dimana dulu para manusia percaya akan adanya makhluk malam tersebut, tidak seperti jaman sekarang yang masuk kategori mitos belaka. Kini, keluarga bangsawan itu menyisakan anggota terakhir yang dikenal dengan sebutan Wu Yifan, yang menurut rumor adalah salah satu vampire paling ditakuti kaumnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia saat ini menetap, tapi ada beberapa yang menyebutkan jika ia untuk sementara ini tinggal di sebuah kastil besar dengan anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Ia menyamar, berbaur dengan manusia biasa. Mengawasi setiap gerak gerik makhluk fana itu karena dari doktrin kuat yang tertanam di otak cerdasnya, manusia hanyalah makhluk hina, kotor dan tidak selayaknya mendapatkan derajat paling tinggi dibandingkan kaumnya, bangsa vampire. Maka dari itulah ia bermaksud untuk membuktikan pada diri sendiri jika manusia tidaklah sepantas itu untuk menyandang derajat tersebut.

Namun, pertemuannya dengan seseorang mengubah semua pandangannya dalam sekejap. Pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam lembut, berwajah rupawanan nan elok yang kala itu lebih memilih mencelakai dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang tersesat di jalan raya.

Sejak saat itu, Wu Yifan mengikutinya hampir setiap waktu. Mengamatinya siang dan malam tanpa lelah sedikitpun hingga sedikit demi sedikit tidak hanya pandangan akan manusia yang telah berubah, melainkan juga hati yang sebelumnya beku dan tidak tersentuh oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : ini fic tema fantasy pertama author. Rencananya sih hanya sebatas 3shot saja. Well~ lihat saja nanti. Jangan tanya darimana sy dpt ide ini, karena jujur awalnya hanya iseng-iseng setelah sy habis makan mie goreng 2 hari yg lalu. -_- entahlah, sy heran juga karena seringnya dapat ide aneh2 saat makan sesuatu :v :v padahal sy bisa ngetik fic cuma pas malam, tepatnya selalu tengah malam #efekinsom**

 **Berikan tanggapan dan respon kalian ya? Jangan pada protes kalau nanti ada hal yg tidak terduga :3 :3 yah, saya cuma jaga2 aja sih #mukapolos #dilempargranat**

 **Sampai jumpa semuanya~ sini cium satu2 XDD**

 **Review?**

 **::: Sign - Semarang - 10.10 P.M :::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre: Fantasy and Mystery (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao, others**

 **Cast: - Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **EXO Member's**

 **Jung Yunho (DBSK)**

 **Shim Changmin (DBSK)**

 **Park Yoochun (JYJ)**

 **Rate: M (for save)**

 **Summary :** **Mereka para manusia, menyebutnya demikian. Makhluk mitologi kuno bertaring yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang eksistensinya hingga kini masih dipertanyakan oleh manusia. Banyak yang percaya mereka ada, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang menolak jika makhluk terkutuk itu pernah hidup.**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur loncat, typo(s), misteri, dll**

 **Darkness Fear**

 **(2 of 4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya Huang Zitao mengira bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyadari keberadaannya adalah sesuatu yang paling ia harapkan. Tapi semakin lama ia semakin merasa jika menyeret Zhang Yixing ke dalam permasalahan hidupnya kemungkinan besar adalah kesalahan. Zitao tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa merasakan terpaan hangat sinar matahari melingkupi setiap jengkal pori-pori kulitnya, ia tidak ingat kapan pastinya terakhir kali ia bercengkrama dengan keluarga, berangkat sekolah setiap paginya ataupun pergi jalan-jalan bersama sang kakak sepupu. Sejujurnya ia bahkan lupa dimulai dari kapan ia sampai tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Zitao lupa kapan tepatnya semua kejadian ini menimpa hidupnya yang semula ia kira begitu tenang dan baik-baik saja. Zitao berpikir ia telah melupakan segalanya dan ia memilih untuk tidak ingin berusaha mengingatnya kembali. Karena bagaimanapun, ada beberapa titik ingatan kusut yang tidak ingin ia ingat ataupun ia simpan di sel-sel otaknya. Begitu menyakitkan, terlanjur rusak, dan ia ketakutan.

Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu dimana semua ingatan-ingatan itu bergulir pelan, merambat, mengalir di setiap aliran gradasi warna-warna pucat di bawah kulitnya, hingga memaksa pendar mata miliknya meredup, dengan tetesan bening turun melewati pipinya. Zitao kemudian tersadar jika banyak sekali kesalahan yang masihlah tertinggal di belakang tanpa adanya pelurusan sedikitpun. Sewaktu-waktu, Ia mengamati kehidupan yang telah ia tinggalkan dan mulai merasa buruk manakala melihat kekosongan besar yang ada di sana. Kelurganya, Baba dan Mama Huang mencoba untuk menutupi setiap lubang yag menganga walau segala cahaya di hidup mereka telah di bawa pergi oleh Zitao sendiri. Kawan-kawan di sekolahnya, teman sekelas, bahkan Luhan sebagai kakak sepupu dan sahabat satu-satunya yang pernah ia punya, -mereka menjalani hidup sebagaimana mestinya. Jikalau ada ruang kosong yang disediakan oleh mereka sebagai tempat untuk ia tinggali, rasa kehilangan itu hanyalah berada di sudut-sudut ruang tergelap, tidak nampak.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Sampai pada suatu ketika, Zitao pernah melihat Luhan menangis di kamarnya yang gelap, dengan bibir meracau akan rindunya sang kakak pada sosok dirinya, ataupun pemandangan bangku kosong dan sunyi tempatnya ia duduk di kelas. Teman-temannya membiarkan bangkunya tetap utuh, bersih tanpa penghuni lain yang menempatinya, meskipun ada sekitar 2 anak baru ditambahkan di kelasnya.

Zitao setelahnya tahu...

Mereka semua menunggu ia untuk kembali

Mereka percaya ia akan pulang walaupun sudah 3 bulan lebih tanpa kabar apapun

Dan Zitao memutuskan untuk berhenti bersembunyi dengan adanya sosok Zhang Yixing sebagai harapan terakhirnya. Ia ingin pulang dan kembali menjalani hidup seperti sedia kala. Meskipun ia harus menghadapi sesosok eksistensi lain yang hingga kini entah apa alasannya, begitu terobsesi untuk mengurungnya dalam sangkar besi dan melakukan berbagai usaha agar Zitao tetap berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

"K-kau ini sebenarnya apa?" bisik Yixing dengan mata terbelalak syok mengarah pada sosok Zitao. Wajahnya pucat pasi seolah ia tengah berhadapan dengan hantu atau sejenisnya. Padahal penampilan Zitao tidaklah seburuk itu.

"Aku Huang Zitao."

"BUKAN!"

Zitao terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Yixing yang begitu tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia menunduk karena merasa bersalah dengan diikuti remasan-remasan kecil pada ujung seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan.

"Setahuku, Huang Zitao yang asli telah hilang 3 bulan yang lalu. Lantas kau ini apa? Orang pendek tadi bahkan tidak bisa melihat sosokmu ini." sambung Yixing dengan nada naik turun. Mulai frustasi menghadapi situasi yang menurutnya sangat ganjil tersebut. Ia bahkan sampai melupakan sosok 'pendek' yang sebelumnya telah memergoki dirinya hingga dengan mudahnya menyebut sosok itu menggunakan panggilan sesuka hati.

Tadi tahu-tahu saja, ia pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumah dikarenakan hujan sudah mereda hanya menyisakan gerimis-gerimis kecil, dengan sosok Huang Zitao yang entah sejak kapan dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang. Yixing merasa ia sudah tidak waras karena membiarkan sesosok 'makhluk' tanpa tahu jenisnya apa, mengintili dirinya sampai rumah dan bahkan sekarang tengah berada di kamarnya.

"Gege... " cicit Zitao dengan nada bersalah. Yang sejujurnya telah sukses (lagi-lagi) meluluhkan perasaan Yixing. Sejak kapan Zitao pandai menjinakkan hatinya?

Yixing mengernyit kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merasa bodoh sendiri karena tadi ia sempat berpikiran bahwa ia mengalah karena tanpa sadar telah menyimpan hati untuk Zitao. Hey, ia hanya terpesona bukan karena tertarik atau sejenisnya.

"Baik. Ceritakan semuanya dari awal kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi makhluk transparan seperti ini. Kau tidak benar-benar sudah mati-kan?" tuturnya melunak. Bibirnya melengkung naik, memberikan senyum tipis pada Zitao. Dan tidak bisa mencegah debaran jantungnya tatkala Zitao membalas senyumnya dengan tak kalah manis.

"Secara teknis, se-sebenarnya aku masih hidup dengan ragaku tertidur di tempat yang berada jauh dari sini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba aku bisa terpisah dengan ragaku t-tapi berkat hal inilah aku sedikit merasa bebas." jelas Zitao dengan gumaman pelan di kalimat terakhir. Ia duduk gelisah di sebuah kursi tepat di depan Yixing yang saat ini duduk dengan posisi menegang di pinggir ranjang.

"Dimana ragamu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Tao-er?" tanyanya setengah menuntut. Ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa bersikap seperti ini kepada orang asing, terlebih seseorang yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia hanya, merasa ia perlu mengambil tanggung jawab akan masalah yang tengah Zitao hadapi. Kenapa?

Entahlah, Yixing juga tidak tahu.

"Di kastil. Kastil para vampire."

Yixing tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Zitao. Vampire katanya? Jikalau ia tidak mengingat untuk menghargai pemuda rupawan di depannya ini, Yixing sudah tertawa keras dengan diiringi seruan 'konyol' atau yang lebih parah lagi 'gila'.

"A-aku tidak berbohong, gege. Benar-benar ada vampire. Mereka-ah tidak, salah satunya saat ini tengah mengejarku untuk menangkapku. Aku takut, gege. Aku takut dia menemukanku dan mengurungku lagi." imbuh Zitao dengan wajah putus asa yang begitu kentara. Ia sudah tidak tahu harus bercerita dengan cara apalagi pada Yixing karena khawatir pemuda berdimple itu tidak mempercayainya. Ia takut, ia cemas jika Yixing menganggapnya gila karena bagaimanapun hanya Yixing-lah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Baik, jika memang vampire benar-benar ada, kau punya buktinya? Ini abad 21, Tao-er. Hal-hal mistis seperti itu sudah lama hilang dalam peradaban manusia modern seperti sekarang ini. Kau mengerti maksudku-kan?"

Sudah Zitao duga, pemuda di depannya ini tidak mempercayai ucapannya sedikitpun. Diam-diam Zitao tersenyum getir, mulai merasa jika semua hal ini sia-sia saja. Ia telah menemukan satu orang, tapi seseorang itu tidak mau percaya padanya.

"Geraman. Gege mendengarnya saat di sekolah." balasnya nyaris berbisik, kembali gelisah di tempat duduknya.

"Suara geraman itu?"

Anggukan pelan yang diberikan oleh Zitao membuat tubuh Yixing mendadak sekaku es. Ia ingat tentu saja. Masih segar di ingatannya jika berkat suara mengerikan itulah yang menyebabkan Zitao meringkuk ketakutan begitupula dirinya. Tapi benarkah? Bagaimana jika itu hanya suara-suara ilusi ciptaan halusinasi saja? Karena bagaimanapun, saat itu hujan dengan petir menggelegar keras.

"Dia mencariku, gege. Dia-Ukkhh!"

"Zitao!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Zitao jatuh kesamping dan tersungkur dari tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya gemetaran mencengkeram dada sebelah kiri. Yixing panik setengah mati hingga memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Zitao yang kini meringkuk di lantai keramik.

"Z-zitao, hey... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Zitao mengerang pelan diikuti remasan pada dadanya yang semakin keras. Ia merasakan jantungnya seperti tengah dicabut paksa hingga menyebabkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

"Yi-yixing-gehh, ukhhh..."

"Bertahanlah, Tao-er. K-kau kenapa?"

Yixing ingin menangis sungguh. Ia gemetaran memangku kepala Zitao di pahanya dengan dibarengi elusan-elusan lembut di rambut hitam malamnya. Yixing tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, hatinya ikut perih melihat Zitao seakan menderita seperti itu.

"Wu Yi-Yifan... "

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Yixing mendengar suaranya sendiri berteriak histeris melihat tubuh Zitao lunglai di atas pangkuannya.

.

.

.

 _"Hen-hentikan! Ukhh, Kumohon... "_

 _Zitao mendongak pasrah, mengiba dengan tetesan bening meluncur melewati pipi putihnya. Suhu tubuhnya naik, badannya panas, dan yang paling membuatnya tersiksa ialah sesuatu yang mengonyak kulit lehernya. Sesuatu itu menghujam semakin dalam diiringi geraman-geraman kecil sebagai tambahan. Ia ingin sekali memberontak namun apa daya kekuatan tubuhnya melemah drastis, lumpuh perlahan demi perlahan dengan rasa kesakitan yang semakin dalam._

 _"GRRRGGHHH - "_

 _Kalung miliknya bersinar tiba-tiba. Semakin terang, semakin membutakan mata tepat bersamaan dengan tubuh yang sedari awal mengekangnya terlempar keras hingga menabrak dinding. Sosok itu menggeram kuat, mencoba untuk mendekat kembali namun lagi-lagi terlempar menabrak pintu._

 _Di ambang kesadarannya yang kian menipis, Zitao melihatnya. Dia melihat Wu Yifan mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan, sedikit demi sedikit membentuk sebuah sinar kemerahan pekat layaknya darah. Sinar tersebut merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya hingga ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit seperti sebelumnya, namun berganti dengan rasa sakit lain yang berbeda, lebih dalam dan semakin menyakitkan. Diiringi dengan sepasang mutiara kembar merah darah memantulkan refleksi asing dari sebuah emosi yang sekalipun tidak pernah Zitao sangka._

 _"Sepertinya memang bukan aku yang selama ini kau harapkan untuk bisa menyentuhmu." bisik suara itu._

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti terenggut paksa, menenggelamkannya dalam keabu-abuan yang rumit juga membingungkan tepat ketika matanya terbuka dengan langit malam sebagai latarnya._

.

.

.

Sesosok siluet tubuh bermahkotakan perak tampak terbias samar di bawah sinar cahaya lilin-lilin kecil. Tubuh kokohnya yang terbalut kemeja hitam dengan celana kain warna senada tengah sibuk menandai sosok lain di bawah kungkungannya. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah darah dengan hati-hati menyusuri setiap jengkal demi jengkal kulit lembut bagai bayi yang dimiliki oleh sosok sempurna tanpa cacat, sosok di atas ranjang empuk yang kini terpejam sunyi. Suara geraman lembut terdengar memantul di keramangan kamar ketika pria itu mulai mengendus, menjilat lalu menggigit kecil-kecil leher mulus milik sosok itu hingga dipastikan tidak akan lama lagi timbul bercak-bercak merah keunguan di sana. Namun, pria yang berperan sebagai pihak dominan itu sepertinya tidak peduli sedikitpun terbukti dengan tindakannya kini yang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih milik sosok dibawahnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk membelai pipi putih bagaikan pualam walau sejujurnya sedikit tampak pucat.

"Zitao... " bisiknya disela-sela kegiatan sensualnya, dengan bibir penuh itu perlahan turun meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang begitu kentara. Kedua bola mata yang awalnya berwarna emas berubah menjadi merah tatkala merasakan sebuah eksistensi lain berada di satu tempat dengannya. Geraman penuh ancaman terdengar, hingga pria berpakaian serba hitam itu menyingkir perlahan dari posisinya kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah sudut ruangan yang gelap.

"Apa alasanmu mengganggu kesenanganku, Oh Sehun?" desisnya berbahaya. Matanya berkilat tajam di keremangan, menyebarkan aura hitam yang meremangkan bulu kuduk bagi orang-orang yang merasakan. Namun tidak untuk eksistensi yang baru muncul tersebut. Ia sudah terbiasa tentu saja.

"Hyung, berhentilah. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

 **Brakk!**

Sesosok tubuh terlempar dan menabrak meja hingga hancur. Sosok itu meringis kesakitan manakala tubuhnya terangkat membentur dinding, dengan sebuah tangan mencengkeram lehernya.

"K-kau hanya akan membunuhnya, Kris-hyung. Kalung itu melindunginya."

"Diam!"

Cengkeraman dipererat, hingga Oh Sehun merasakan lehernya seakan ingin patah karena tercekik kuat. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ia berani berbuat nekat seperti sekarang, melawan pimpinan kelompok mereka, karena merasa tindakan ketuanya sudah diambang batas kali ini. Ia hanya ingin menyadarkan sang leader jika perbuatannya salah dan bisa saja mengancam keberadaan bangsa mereka. Benarkah hanya itu? Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu melirik sekilas ke arah ranjang, dimana terdapat sesosok tubuh tergolek pasrah dengan kemeja putih berantakan memperlihatkan bercak-bercak merah di bagian atas tubuhnya yang semula polos. Pemuda tampan berambut merah gelap itu akhirnya menatap miris. Hingga suara geraman syarat akan ancaman menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

Oh sehun memekik merasakan tubuhnya terlempar kembali dan kali ini menabrak dinding. Badannya remuk dan ia mengutuk keberaniannya tadi yang dengan nekatnya mengganggu sang pimpinan yang sangat sulit untuk diusik jika sedang bersama 'pasangannya'. Ganas dan kuat, Oh sehun sudah tahu hal itu. Jadi ia haruslah memberi alasan yang bagus jika tidak ingin kehilangan hidupnya.

"Dia hanya akan sadar jika kalungnya terlepas. Dan hanya Zitao sendirilah yang memiliki kehendak untuk melepaskannya atau tidak. Jangan memaksanya untuk kembali dengan menyentuh raga murninya, hyung. Kau tahu itu akan membahayakan nyawa Zitao."

Oh Sehun mencoba untuk tidak melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan ketika mata tajam Kris menghunus dingin kearahnya. Ia bukannya takut, hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Seorang vampire dibekali insting yang tajam untuk mengetahui mana yang lebih luat dan bukan tandingannya. Mereka bertahan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu peduli dengan pasanganku." perkataan dengan nada berbahaya itu sedikitnya mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun berdiri tidak nyaman di posisinya. Wu Yifan adalah satu-satunya vampire yang sanggup menggertaknya sedemikian rupa hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas (jika ia masihlah bernafas). Tidak heran jika anggota keluarga mereka bahkan vampire lain di luar sana tunduk begitu saja pada sosoknya yang mengerikan.

"Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, Kris-hyung."

Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu dimana terdapat seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam berdiri kaku dengan menggaruk lehernya pelan. Dan seketika ia terkejut saat matanya yang berwarna coklat terang menangkap siluet 2 orang dalam satu ruangan pribadi milik pimpinan mereka, minus satu orang lagi yang masih terpejam damai.

"Sehun, kenapa kau ada di sini?" ujarnya setengah berbisik. Matanya kembali fokus kearah Kris yang kini memandanginya dengan sorot mata menuntut. Pria tinggi itu sadar, jika ia tidak segera buka mulut, pimpinan mereka yang terkenal kejam itu tidak akan segan menghabisinya segera. Pria yang identik dengan naga merah itu tidak suka diganggu jika tengah berduaan dengan pasangannya.

"Kami mencium darah hunter, hyung. Aku dan Kai merasakannya saat kami berburu tadi malam. Aku ingin memberitahu segera tapi kau masih sibuk dengan ritual pribadimu dan tidak ingin diganggu." jelasnya dengan mata mengarah ke samping, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Kris.

"Ada hunter di kota ini." sambungnya setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat.

Hawa yang menyesakkan bercampur dengan suhu udara yang mendadak turun drastis membuat dua orang yang berada di sana selain Kris, ingin segera berlalu dan pergi secepatnya dari ruangan tersebut. Jujur saja, satu ruangan dengan Wu Yifan bukanlah perkara yang mudah jika sang empunya tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

"Chanyeol, ikut aku."

Kris perlahan menggerakan kakinya menjauhi Sehun setelah sebelumnya sempat melirik sejenak kearah Zitao yang terbaring sunyi di ranjangnya. Kedua kaki menapak tanpa suara ke arah pintu, tanpa apapun, melangkah melewati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu.

"Panggil Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk menjaga Zitao. Aku tidak ingin seekor lalat kecil mencoba untuk mengambil pasanganku."

Dan tidak ada yang tahu jika Sehun berdiri diam dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

.

.

.

Ada dua hal di dunia ini yang ditambahkan Yixing dalam daftar 'tidak terduga' sebagai hal yang tidak ingin ia lalui karena jelas-jelas merubah hidupnya. Pertama, pertemuannya dengan Zitao di hari pertama ia pindah sekolah yang kabar baiknya, itu terjadi kemarin. Kedua, keberadaan Zitao yang selalu membuntutinya setiap saat kemanapun ia pergi bahkan di sekolah, dan itu dimulai hari ini. Yixing nyaris saja berteriak layaknya orang gila jika tidak mengingat ia masih berada di jalanan umum menuju sekolahnya. Dengan lagi-lagi Zitao yang mengikutinya dengan wajah menunduk. Sejak semalam ia tak sadarkan diri dan bangun keesokan paginya (Yixing belum pernah mendengar ada roh yang pingsan, jadi ia agak ragu) pemuda itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun pada Yixing. Walau sejujurnya sejak awal ia tak banyak bicara, namun Yixing sadar jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres telah terjadi pada Zitao.

Haruskah Yixing yang bertanya terlebih dahulu? Tapi itu pastilah ide yang terdengar buruk karena ia sadar mereka masih berada di tengah keramaian.

Diam-diam Yixing menghela nafas pelan dan mulai sakit kepala memikirkan berbagai peristiwa ajaib yang telah menimpa dirinya kurang dari 48 jam. Jadi selanjutnya apa?

"Selamat pagi, Zhang Yixing."

Pemuda berdimple itu menoleh ke arah samping kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda pendek berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Rasanya Yixing familiar dengan sosoknya yang tampak berwibawa namun sedikit angkuh tersebut. 'Oh, orang yang kemarin.' batinnya dengan senyum puas karena telah berhasil mengingat.

"Ah maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Aku Kim Junmyeon, siswa tingkat dua sama sepertimu. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini jadi jangan salah sangka darimana aku mengetahui nama lengkapmu." pemuda yang mengaku bernama Suho itu melempar senyum ramah ke arahnya. Sedangkan Yixing? Ia terlihat kalem. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja pertemuan pertama mereka tidaklah terlalu baik. Bahkan terkesan sedikit buruk.

"Salam kenal, Suho-ssi."

Setelahnya Yixing berlalu begitu saja, seperti kemarin. Tidak sadar jika pemuda satunya sedikit kesal menghadapi tingkahnya yang semaunya sendiri.

"Aku melihatnya, dibelakangmu."

 **DHEG**

Yixing membeku ditiga langkah pertamanya. Wajahnya memucat dan secepat kilat ia berbalik dan menghadap Suho yang masih berdiri tenang.

"Zitao? Maaf jika selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaanmu."

Dan sekarang, giliran Zitao yang mengangkat kepalanya dan terbelalak kaget. Ada apa ini? Dimulai sejak kapan pemuda yang sedikit mengenal dekat dirinya itu mengetahui keberadannya? Kenapa ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya sedikitpun?

"Kau berusaha melucu ya, Suho-ssi. Aku masih mengingat ucapan sarkastikmu kemarin yang seolah-olah menuduhku gila. Dan sekarang kau mencoba untuk menguji kewarasanku?" ujar Yixing hampir terdengar datar. Ia menatap sinis ke arah Suho yang kini lebih memilih mengarahkan fokus kedua mata ke belakang tubuhnya, tempat Zitao berada.

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jadi kumohon berhentilah menebar aura permusuhan padaku, Yixing-ah. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan kemarin tapi lebih baik kita lupakan saja masalah itu sekarang demi kebaikan Zitao."

Yixing tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba tersebut. Kalau bukan pemuda dihadapannya ini seorang ketua OSIS, sudah sejak tadi ia bersikeras dan memberinya pelajaran. Dia fikir semudah itu melupakannya? Kemarin saja Yixing sempat menganggap dirinya sudah gila hanya karena dirinya seorang yang mampu melihat keberadaan Zitao.

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Kita pindah ke tempat lain yang lebih tenang."

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sungguh, ia baru saja bersikap bodoh dengan hanya berdiri mematung diikuti pikiran yang berseliweran kemana-mana. Setelah menghela nafas singkat, ia berbalik menghadap Zitao dan menggaruk lehernya canggung. Matanya memberi kode untuk meminta persetujuan dan selanjutnya ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati manakala melihat Zitao mengangguk, menerima usulan Suho yang dirasa Yixing tidak perlu. Baiklah, ia hanya kurang nyaman berada dekat dengan pemuda itu. Jika bukan demi Zitao, ia tidak sudi melakukannya.

"Kenapa Suho-hyung baru mengakuinya sekarang?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Zitao lontarkan setelah mereka bertiga pindah ke tempat yang sepi, taman sekolah. Mata pemuda itu menyorot sendu mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkan itu.

"Sebelum kita membahas hal itu lebih jauh, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu, Yixing-ah. Karena aku yakin Zitao sudah mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. Chen, keluarlah..."

Yixing nyaris saja memekik nyaring karena kaget mendapati seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping Suho. Sosok pemuda berkacamata itu melambaikan tangannya pelan dengan senyum ramah menghiasi bibirnya.

"Halo, nama asliku Kim Jongdae, salam kenal Yixing-ah. Maaf karena telah mengejutkanmu seperti itu." ucap pemuda berseragam sama seperti mereka tersebut. Matanya beralih untuk mengerling singkat ke arah Zitao dengan lengkungan bibir yang sama.

"Halo, Zitao-er."

Apa yang bisa Zitao lakukan selain melebarkan matanya karena terkejut? Ia tidak menyangka seorang Kim Jongdae yang dikenalnya sebagai siswa pindahan tingkat dua beberapa bulan yang lalu itu mengetahui eksistensinya juga.

"Kalian berdua pasti bingung-kan? Dengan alasan yang berbeda tentu saja. Aku berharap setelah ini kalian tidak menganggapku gila atau semacamnya, terutama untukmu, Yixing-ah." Suho nampak menghela nafas singkat sebelum kembali menatap Yixing dan Zitao dengan pandangan serius.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah keturunan hunter dan Chen adalah seorang vampire."

Hening

Yixing membatu, begitu pula Zitao. Tapi bedanya Zitao hanya membulatkan matanya sebagai respon sedangkan Yixing harus terperangah dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Yixing tetap bertahan di posisi itu selama hampir 10 detik hingga akhirnya ia tertawa keras dengan nada yang sedikitnya mampu membuat Suho emosi.

"Aku serius, Zhang Yixing." desisnya menahan kekesalan. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang Yixing rasakan saat kemarin ia terang-terangan meremehkan pemuda manis tersebut. Sial, seharusnya ia tidak memperdalam peran hanya untuk menjahili Yixing kemarin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Jika kalian adalah Roh, keturunan hunter dan seorang Vampire maka aku adalah jelmaan siluman kuda putih bertanduk satu. Apa sebutannya? Unicorn?" balas Yixing sarkastik. Mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya karena telah bertemu orang-orang aneh yang sama tak warasnya. Ia bisa gila bahkan belum genap 2 hari ia pindah ke sekolah barunya. Bagaimana jika bertahan sampai lulus nanti? Yixing tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana masa depannya kelak.

"Gege... " bisik Zitao pelan, menyadarkan Yixing akan reaksi berlebihannya tadi. Tangannya dengan perlahan menggenggam telapak tangan halus milik Zitao. Mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka tatkala Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan minta maaf. Zitao tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Hingga tanpa sadar telah membuat Suho dan Chen yang ada di sana bersemu merah.

"Lalu kenapa kalian juga memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Aku hanya orang asing dan bukan siapa-siapa. Jika kalian sudah tahu keberadaan Zitao sejak lama, kenapa baru bertindak sekarang?" tanya Yixing. Dahinya berkerut dengan kedua mata mengunci intens kedua sosok di hadapannya. Suho sempat melirik ke arah Chen sebelum menjawab singkat.

"Kurasa kau dan Zitao bertemu bukan karena kebetulan, Yixing-ah. Apa kau seorang indigo?"

Yixing mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu dengan ragu-ragu menggeleng pelan. Ia cukup yakin jika ia sebelumnya adalah manusia biasa. Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural layaknya para pemilik indera keenam. Lantas, kenapa ia bisa melihat sosok Zitao yang berbentuk roh? Benar. Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres.

"Dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa kami baru bergerak sekarang adalah karena ini sudah sampai pada batasnya. Awalnya aku memilih bersembunyi karena aku merasa masih belum siap untuk bertindak. Tapi sekarang, aku ingin mencoba untuk melakukannya, yaitu menyelamatkan Zitao." jelasnya dengan senyum menenangkan. Sebuah senyum tulus yang Suho berikan untuk sosok yang sudah ia anggap seorang adik.

"Terima kasih, Suho-hyung." balas Zitao dengan senyum tipis di paras rupawannya.

Chen berdehem singkat.

"Lebih baik kita bahas lanjutannya nanti. Aku takut ada seseorang yang memergoki kita di sini dan aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk membantumu, Zitao-er." ujarnya dengan nada resah. Pemuda berkacamata itu tampak gelisah dengan mata coklatnya sesekali mengedar ke sekililing taman. Tindakannya itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhi mereka yang ada di sana hingga ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

Namun, tanpa mereka berempat sadari ada kilatan terang berwarna merah darah yang mengawasi mereka di kejauhan.

"Berkhianat eh, Kim Jongdae?" desisnya.

.

.

.

Kris melangkah tanpa suara menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak kursi-kursi empuk namun klasik dimana di sana sudah terdapat beberapa penghuni yang menempati. Ada setidaknya 4 orang duduk tenang dengan berpasang-pasangan. Mereka seketika berhenti saling 'mengganggu' manakala visual mereka menangkap bayangan sang pemimpin yang perlahan mendekat.

"Kemana Sehun?" pertanyaan berintonasi datar itu mau tidak mau membuat mereka saling pandang dengan perasaan was-was. Tidak sekali dua kali magnae mereka itu pergi diam-diam hingga menyebabkan Kris murka.

"A-aku kurang tahu, Kris-hyung. Semalam dia sempat pamit padaku untuk berburu sebentar. Tapi dia belum kembali sampai sekarang." jawab Baekhyun, Pemuda bermahkotakan pirang dengan iris biru gelap. Sekilas terlihat seperti seorang yeoja, jika tidak melihat tonjolan dibalik celana jins panjang yang dikenakannya. Dia adalah pasangan Chanyeol.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya di hutan tidak jauh dari kastil ini. Dia mengatakan ingin jalan-jalan sebentar sekaligus melihat situasi selagi Kris-hyung menyuruh kami untuk segera melacak keberadaan hunter." Kyungsoo menambahkan. Pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh dari Baekhyun itu melirik sekilas ke arah samping, tempat pasangannya duduk tenang.

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu beralih ke arah dua sosok yang tersisa di sana.

"Chanyeol, Kai ikut denganku malam ini." perintahnya mutlak. Tapi tidak dengan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang tampak ingin sekali protes terlihat dari tatapan matanya saat ini.

"Jangan membantah, Kai." sela Kris sebelum sosok itu membuka mulut. Kai diam-diam mendengus lalu berdecak pelan. Merasa ia tidaklah memiliki kesempatan untuk membantah sedikitpun. Padahal ia telah merencanakan sesuatu hal untuk dilakukan malam ini.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Pemuda yang sudah seperti tangan kanan bagi Kris itu semakin bertanya-tanya dalam penasaran manakala kedua visualnya melihat manik keemasan milik sang leader berubah menjadi merah darah yang familiar.

"Kita akan 'berburu'."

.

.

.

Hidupnya saat ini memang biasa-biasa saja, namun Yixing mulai merasa yakin jika dirinya pernah melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan di masa lalu. Jika tidak, kenapa harus dirinya yang terlibat dalam semua kekacauan ini terhitung hampir 48 jam ia baru beradaptasi dengan suasana asing di sekitarnya? Ia menduga bila semua kejadian yang menimpa dirinya sekarang adalah kutukan. Mengesampingkan akan keberadaan Zitao yang hampir setiap waktu menempel padanya, Yixing menyebut itu sebagai rasa syukur. Jika tidak bisa disebut sebagai anugrah yang sendirinya Yixing paham, telah membuat perasannya melunak. Bagaimana tidak? Senyum bak mentari itu menghangatkan setiap inchi bagian tubuhnya yang dingin akibat suhu udara yang minim dibawah rata-rata.

Malam hari. Sebuah bangunan kecil dekat persimpangan jalan, antara bangunan motel dan minimarket. Mereka berempat, dibawah biasan sinar lampu yang temaram, berdiri dibagian luarnya. Tampilannya seperti sebuah bar mini yang kerap kali dikunjungi orang 'baik-baik' karena Yixing menduga, tidak mungkin sebuar bar illegal dan tanpa perizinan berdiri dengan tenang di keramaian seperti ini. Yah, keramaian jika mereka tidak memilih waktu tengah malam untuk berkunjung.

Berikan satu alasan untuk Yixing kenapa ia harus ikut ambil bagian dalam kunjungan ini. Terlepas akan fakta jika mereka besok libur sekolah sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa dirugikan.

"Luhan-ge ada di dalam?" tanya Zitao untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan mata berbinar penuh harap disertai lengkungan bibir yang cantik.

 _Ah, benar..._

Yixing ingat sekarang, karena Zitao-lah ia rela untuk bergabung.

"Ya, Tao-er. Kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi. Tapi ingat dengan apa yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Baik, Suho-hyung."

Mereka beriringan melangkah masuk. Dan kesan pertama yang bisa Yixing simpulkan adalah suram sekaligus hening. Sedikit menakutkan sebenarnya, ini akhir pekan dan tidak ada pelanggan sedikitpun? Bar macam apa ini?

"Selamat datang, Kim Junmyeon. Kau membawa teman-temanmu?" seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan nan tegas, melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yunho-hyung? Maaf aku sudah mengundangmu jauh-jauh kesini. Ah ya, mereka semua temanku. Salah satunya ingin bertemu dengan tamu istimewa-mu malam ini."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu kita langsung saja ke belakang. Dia sudah menunggu."

Pria bernama Yunho itu sekilas melempar senyum tipis, sebelum berbalik dan menuntun mereka ke arah bagian yang lebih dalam dari bar. Yixing awalnya merasa ragu untuk mengikuti, tapi melihat Zitao yang sejak tadi begitu antusias untuk segera bertemu dengan kakaknya, ia merasa tidak tega. Jadi meskipun hatinya menjerit-jerit untuk segera pergi dari sana ia tetaplah mengikuti. Toh, sebelumnya Suho dan Chen sudah berjanji jika mereka semua akan aman di tempat ini dan ia tidak perlu cemas ataupun takut. Jikalau memang itu hanya jebakan, ia bersumpah akan menghantui mereka berdua seumur hidup. Siapa tahu ia nanti pulang tinggal mayat?

"Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" bisik Yixing dengan pandangan mengedar ke sekeliling.

"Tempat rahasia." jawab Suho singkat.

"Rahasia?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, Yixing-ah."

Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan satu set sofa berada di sudut. Ada setidaknya 5 orang yang berada di sana dan Yixing mengenali salah satunya.

"Zitao, babypanda? Kau-kah itu?" Luhan berdiri dengan linangan air mata.

"Luhan-gege... " bisik Zitao. Mereka berdua perlahan-lahan mendekat kemudian berpelukan satu sama lain. Ruangan mendadak penuh haru, hingga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengusik adegan kecil tersebut. Sampai sebuah suara datar mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak terkejut melihatmu berada di sini, Oh Sehun?" ujar Chen dengan senyum dingin terpoles.

"Tidak perlu melakukannya, Jongdae-hyung. Karena aku juga tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu kenapa hyung lebih memilih datang bersama mereka daripada menjadi anak manis yang seharusnya diam di apartement seperti apa yang diperintahkan leader."

Secepat kilat Chen melompat dan menerjang sosok Sehun, hingga mereka jatuh terguling membentur lantai hingga retak. Mata Chen berkilat merah terang, taringnya memanjang dengan geraman yang tertahan.

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah. Kau berencana untuk mengkhianati kelompok kita?" desisnya berbahaya.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, hyung. Kau berniat menusuk pemimpin kita dari belakang, benar? Oh ayolah hyung, jangan munafik di hadapanku. Kita sama-sama kotor di sini."

Bertukar posisi, Chen menggeram keras saat dirinyalah yang sekarang terbanting dengan Sehun mencekik kuat lehernya di lantai.

"Kkhhh! Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati siapapun. Tidak seperti kau yang terobsesi ingin mengambil alih kekuasan milik Wu Yifan."

Secepat kedipan mata, Sehun melempar tubuh Chen hingga menabrak tembok. Suara pekikan keras yang sejak awal terdengar sama sekali tidak mampu membuat mereka berhenti. Hingga dua diantara mereka bertindak cepat dengan mencekal lengan Sehun kuat. Satu diantaranya menghunuskan pedang warna perak ke leher Sehun. Bergerak sedikit, lehernya akan terpotong.

"Bertindaklah sesukamu, Oh Sehun. Tapi aku tidak menjamin kepalamu masih berada di tempatnya. Kau yang menawarkan diri pada kami, kau yang meminta, seharusnya kau yang mengikuti semua perintah kami. Jangan berfikir untuk bertindak bodoh dengan mengacau di tempat ini."

Yixing syok dan pucat pasi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua hal di dekatnya berjalan tidak normal seperti sekarang ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat semua orang berdiri kaku, siaga dan waspada. Ia melihat Zitao gemetar ketakutan di pelukan Luhan, dan perasaan iri mendadak datang entah darimana. Ia gila! Semua ini membuatnya gila! Ia adalah pihak yang merasa terasingkan ditempat yang sama-sama asing pula. Ia berniat akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi seseorang mendahului niatnya.

"Yoochun, Changmin, sudah cukup. Lepaskan dia sekarang. Kita masih membutuhkan kekuatannya untuk nanti." perintah Yunho tanpa ingin dibantah. Dua orang yang dimaksud mendengus kasar sebelum menarik diri dari sisi Sehun. Sedangkan Chen dibantu oleh Suho untuk berdiri.

Mendadak hening

"Jadi adakah seseorang di ruangan ini yang bersedia membantuku keluar dari sini secepatnya? Aku merasa salah tempat."

Dan Yixing merasa dia benar-benar ingin mati saja tatkala semua orang memandanginya dengan raut wajah khas masing-masing. Terlebih Zitao yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya dan menyentuh tangannya lembut.

"Apa gege baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

Zitao diam dan mendengarkan. Selebihnya ia hanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman ditempat duduknya manakala kedua netra hitamnya mengamati orang-orang itu berdiskusi. seperti merencanakan sesuatu untuk berbuat kejahatan namun diperhalus dengan belaian 'demi kebaikan manusia' ataupun 'untuk kedamaian'. Ia tahu, ia sudah menduga jika hampir semua orang di ruangan ini akan membantunya lepas dari belenggu Wu Yifan. Ia sebagai pihak alasan dasar di ruangan ini. Alasan untuk mereka percaya jika vampire seperti Wu Yifan haruslah disingkirkan di dunia ini. Alasan untuk meyakinkan mereka jika vampire kuat dan berbahaya seperti Wu Yifan, entitasnya harus dihilangkan. Hanya Wu Yifan seorang. Karena bagaimanapun, sebuah persekutuan akan mudah dikendalikan jika sang pimpinan tidak ada. Kejam, tapi hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk situasi di sebuah dunia dimana isinya berpenghuni dua makhluk beda jenis yang aslinya saling memburu satu sama lain.

Dengan bibir tergigit pelan, mata Zitao bergulir kearah kiri, tempat seorang Oh Sehun duduk lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana terdapat Kim Jongdae duduk diam dengan raut wajah datar. Zitao mengenali mereka berdua. Seingat Zitao, Oh Sehun adalah bagian dari kelompok vampire walau saat ia dikurung di kastil itu dulu, ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Entahlah, sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengatakan jika Oh Sehun layak untuk dihindari. Ia mengenal hampir semua vampire yang tinggal di kastil, namun ia tidak pernah ingat jika Kim Jongdae adalah bagian dari mereka juga. Sebenarnya, Ia tidak ingat atau sudah melupakan?

"Gunakan ini. Tusuk jantungnya dengan pisau ini maka dia akan tertidur untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Kita semua di sini sudah sepakat untuk tidak membunuhnya karena tujuan kita hanya untuk menyelamatkan Zitao jadi melumpuhkan Wu Yifan untuk sementara sudah cukup." ujar Yunho dengan tenang, cukup membuat Zitao tersentak kecil dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak menghabisinya saja? Itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Silahkan kau mencobanya seorang diri, Shim Changmin-ssi, karena aku tidak berniat membantu jika kau benar-benar melakukannya. Asal kalian tahu, Kris-hyung bukan vampire biasa seperti pada umumnya. Aku sarankan untuk berpikir ribuan kali untuk membunuhnya jika bertindak tanpa bantuan kami, para vampire juga. Kabar baiknya adalah vampire tidak mungkin bekerja sama dengan para hunter untuk membunuh bangsanya sendiri kecuali ada persekongkolan di belakangnya. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal itu." jawab Chen dengan nada datar.

"Berapa lama ia akan tertidur?" tanya Yixing, mencoba ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan. Matanya mengedar singkat sebelum jatuh ke arah Zitao yang tengah menunduk.

"Entahlah. Mungkin seratus tahun atau lebih. Cukup untuk memisahkannya dari Zitao. Waktu seratus tahun termasuk singkat untuk para vampire yang kenyatannya bisa hidup hingga berabad-abad." jelas Suho dengan mata melirik ke arah Chen dan Sehun.

Zitao semakin kuat menggigiti bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Ada desiran aneh di dadanya ketika mengetahui jika Wu Yifan akan segera ditidurkan. Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada harus membunuhnya, benar-kan? Ia akan segera bebas setelah ini karena pria itu tidak akan lagi mengurungnya. Lagipula, 100 tahun adalah waktu yang panjang untuk umat manusia seperti dirinya. Jika Wu Yifan terbangun, Zitao sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Benar, itu begitu melegakan. Lantas kenapa seperti ada batu sebesar kepalan tangan yang mengganjal relung hatinya? Menyumbat aliran tenang perasannya? Ini membingungkan.

"Hey Tao-er, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Yixing dengan nada khawatir. Matanya sempat bertukar pandang dengan Luhan sebelum kembali menatap ke arahnya. Tidak ingin menambah kekhawatiran, Zitao mengangguk lemah.

Setelah beberapa lama terjadi keheningan yang ganjil, seorang pemuda berambut coklat akhirnya bersuara.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu, Tao-er?" Zitao menoleh ke arah Kim Minseok atau Xiumin kemudian mengangguk. Satu lagi hal yang mengejutkan, Xiumin adalah sahabat Luhan di sekolah dan ia baru tahu jika pemuda manis itu adalah seorang keturunan hunter juga, sama seperti Suho. Mereka saudara sepupu.

"Kapan pertama kali kau bertemu dengan Wu Yifan?"

Zitao membatu. Dahinya berkerut samar dengan pandangan tiba-tiba hilang fokus. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendadak kosong mengarah ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu." bisiknya.

"Katakan padaku, Tao-er. Apa kau mengingat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hidupmu? Dengan sangat jelas?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku... "

 _Hening_

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan semua ingatan yang aku miliki belakangan ini apakah seluruhnya benar atau hanya sekedar ilusi." jawaban itu membuat Xiumin menghela nafas pelan sebelum beralih ke arah Suho.

"Waktunya sudah hampir habis. Jika kita tidak segera bergerak maka aku tidak bisa menjamin Zitao sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi atau tidak. Jiwanya terlalu lama terpisah dari raganya, akan sangat berbahaya jika hal itu terus berlanjut." jelasnya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Maka dari itulah aku dulu menyarankanmu untuk meminta bantuan pada mereka. Untuk sementara, selama ada kalung itu, Zitao akan baik-baik saja." Suho menatap sekilas ke arah Yunho, Yoochun dan Changmin yang sekarang ini tengah memisahkan diri dari mereka.

"Kalung apa?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Kalung turun temurun keluarga Huang. Berkat Xiumin, aku tahu jika kalung itu akan selalu menjaga Zitao dari segala macam gangguan." jelas Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku telah menyembunyikan semua ini darimu setelah sekian lama. Kami sengaja melakukannya untuk keberhasilan rencana kami nanti." Xiumin menatap Luhan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan Zitao bisa sepenuhnya selamat, tapi apa kalian percaya pada mereka bertiga?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Tidak. Tapi hanya mereka-lah yang bisa kita percayai untuk saat ini. Lagipula, ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku pastikan." Suho menatap dengan penuh perhitungan ke arah Zitao yang kini sosoknya terdiam membisu.

"Hal apa?"

"Luhan-hyung, apa kau sudah mengenal Oh Sehun sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, aku baru mengenalnya tadi. Jujur dia membuatku gelisah dan tidak nyaman. Apa dia selalu seperti itu, Jongdae?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Chen yang kini fokus matanya terus tertuju pada sosok Sehun yang juga ikut menyingkir, sedang bersandar di daun pintu dengan mata tertutup. Pemuda itu menaikkan kaca matanya sebelum balas menatap Luhan.

"Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Di kelompok kami hanya dia yang tertutup dan tidak banyak berbicara. Baru-baru ini pemimpin kami menyuruhku untuk tinggal di luar kastil guna memantau aktivitas kalian, para manusia. Jadi aku semakin jarang bertemu dengan dia." jelasnya.

"Aku seperti mengenal wajahnya. Terasa familiar tapi entahlah, aku sedikit kurang yakin." gumam Yixing pelan. Dahinya mengernyit samar dengan pandangan menilai diarahkan ke Sehun, sang vampire termuda.

Zitao yang merasakan kegelisahan datang tiba-tiba, ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang tidak ia pahami maksudnya seolah menggeliat tidak nyaman, tidak terkendali, dan ia setelahnya sadar jika keberadaan pemuda itu di ruangan ini sangatlah salah. Tidak seharusnya sang vampire berada di satu ruang dengan dirinya. Apa motifnya? Untuk ikut menyelamatkan dirinya-kah? Itu lagi-lagi terdengar salah.

"Chen-hyung, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu, Zitao-er?"

.

.

.

 _Seorang anak kecil melangkah begitu hati-hati dengan sebelah tangan menyibak sekumpulan semak belukar yang mengganggu pandangannya. Tidak jauh dari posisinya, terdapat seorang anak kecil lain yang tengah menangis di pinggiran air sungai kecil yang jernih. Duduk di atas sebuah batu besar dengan kedua tangan kecilnya sesekali mengusap mata dan pipinya yang basah. Anak kecil yang pertama, sempat memandang ragu sebelum dengan berani melangkah mendekati sosok kecil lain tersebut._

 _"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Sang anak kecil berambut hitam menoleh terkejut mendapati ada orang lain yang bersama dirinya._

 _"Jangan menangis, nanti ikan-ikannya juga ikut sedih juga lho." sambungnya diiringi senyum lebar. Memperlihatkan dimple manis di masing-masing pipinya._

 _"Kau siapa?" balas anak yang satunya, tertegun._

 _"Aku penghuni hutan ini. Apa kau tinggal di perkampungan seberang sana?" anak manis berdimple itu langsung berbinar mendapati sang lawan bicara mengangguk kecil. Dia mendekat dan ikut duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Kenapa menangis?"_

 _Hening_

 _"Orang-orang bertaring itu menyerang lagi. Hiks, hiks... Mereka menyakiti para warga desa. Tadi malam banyak yang terluka dan meninggal." jawabnya dengan isakan lirih. Anak kecil yang baru datang terdiam sejenak sebelum jari telunjuk tangan kanannya terangkat dan diarahkan ke air sungai. Membuat air itu bergerak-gerak kecil hingga membentuk bulatan kecil terangkat dari permukaan air._

 _"Aku membuatkanmu gelembung-gelembung air, ini lihatlah, Indah sekali kan? Tapi jangan bersedih lagi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." ujarnya lembut. Si anak kecil mengangguk patuh lalu memandangi gelembung-gelembung itu dengan mata bersinar cerah._

 _"Iya, indah sekali. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"_

 _"Aku bisa melakukan hal lainnya juga. Lihat?" ia menggerakkan tangannya lalu membentuk sebuah gelembung besar dengan beberapa ikan di dalamnya, melayang-layang di udara._

 _"Wahhh hebat, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya. Terima kasih sudah menghiburku eung... Siapa namamu?" ucapan yang polos diiringi senyuman manis itu membuat sang anak satunya terpanah hingga tanpa berkedip sampai beberapa detik. Senyum itu adalah senyum terbaik yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidup._

 _"Panda kecil, dimana kau~" sebuah seruan samar-samar terdengar. Sang bocah berdimple manis terlihat panik sebelum turun dari batu besar itu, diikuti anak di sebelahnya._

 _"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya tidak rela dan terselip nada kecewa._

 _"Aku harus pergi sebelum temanmu melihat."_

 _"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita juga teman?"_

 _Ada rasa bahagia yang membuncah mendengar ia disebut sebagai teman. Bocah berambut coklat itu melepas sebuah kalung yang dikenakannya lalu ia kalungkan di leher anak kecil berambut hitam di depannya._

 _"Terima kasih sudah menganggapku teman. Kalung itu adalah tanda pertemanan kita. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melepasnya apapun yang terjadi. Sampai bertemu lagi, panda kecil..." setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi, sang anak berlari memasuki hutan meninggalkan bocah satunya yang masih terdiam kebingungan._

 _"Kau berada di sini rupanya. Ayo pulang sebelum gelap, di sini berbahaya."_

 _Sesosok anak kecil lain muncul tidak lama setelahnya. Anak berwajah datar itu langsung mengernyit mendapati temannya terpaku, seolah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata lain mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Mata itu berkilat sendu melihat interaksi dekat keduanya._

 _"Seandainya aku bisa berada disampingmu sama seperti dirinya." bisiknya penuh harap._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note : Ada beberapa yg tanya kenapa fic ini memakai sudut pandang Yixing juga? Well sebenarnya, ia memiliki pengaruh yg cukup besar dalam jalannya cerita ini. Sy sudah menyelipkan beberapa clue agar kalian semua tidak terlalu kebingungan dalam menghubungkan garis satu ke garis yg lain #opoiki -_-**

 **Yah intinya, sy minta maaf jika moment Taoris-nya masih seupil tapi tenang saja deh, nantinya mereka bakal bermoment ria kok :v :v**

 **Ah selain itu jgn pada bacok author ya? jika diri ini kemungkinan sudah tidak lagi sekilat dulu. Belakangan ini sy sibuk masalah ini itu di RL jadi kesempatan untuk ngetik dan berlanglang buana di dumay berkurang. Tapi akan sy usahakan... :')**

 **Sankyuu buat perhatian dan partisipasinya~ sayang kalian guys :) :)**

 **P.S. silahkan tinggalkan P.M bagi siapa saja yg berkeinginan utk ngebagi uneg2nya**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **\- Semarang. 11:10 P.M -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre: Fantasy and Mystery (?)**

 **Pairing: Taoris/Kristao/Fantao, others**

 **Cast: - Huang Zitao**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **EXO Member's**

 **Jung Yunho (DBSK)**

 **Shim Changmin (DBSK)**

 **Park Yoochun (JYJ)**

 **Rate: M (for save)**

 **Summary :** **Mereka para manusia, menyebutnya demikian. Makhluk mitologi kuno bertaring yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang eksistensinya hingga kini masih dipertanyakan oleh manusia. Banyak yang percaya mereka ada, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang menolak jika makhluk terkutuk itu pernah hidup.**

 **Warning: OOC, Boyslove a.k.a Yaoi, alur loncat, typo(s), misteri, dll**

 **Darkness Fear**

 **(3 of 4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan page ini jika anda tidak berkenan**

 **Dengan para cast dan warning-nya**

 **.**

 **Menerima Segala kritikan dan saran yang bersifat membangun**

 **Tanpa menghancurkan semangat dan imajinasi author**

 **.**

 **Enjoy the story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian pelipis yang saat ini begitu berkeringat, mengucur turun ke arah pipi putihnya. Gemetar, ia mengambil posisi duduk di ranjangnya dengan kedua netra kembar menjelajah kesekeliling kamar. Mencari eksistensi lain yang seharusnya satu ruang dengan dirinya malam ini, atau juga malam sebelumnya. Namun, raut wajah itu seketika pucat saat tidak mendapati 'penampakan' Zitao di dalam kamarnya. Turun dari ranjang, Yixing menyeret kaki telanjangnya menuju ke arah balkon kamar yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengernyit, baru sadar jika pintu itu ternyata menjeblak terbuka hingga mengirim hawa dingin yang basah ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

Dengan sedikit menggigil, Yixing menghampiri sosok Zitao yang saat ini termenung di dekat pagar. Mengamati dengan cermat bagaimana angin malam memainkan rambut hitam milik Zitao dari belakang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yixing terpanah. Ia tidak akan menyangkal lagi jika dirinya secara utuh telah tertawan oleh sosok rupawan tersebut. Ia mengakui jika seberapa kalipun mereka lahir kembali dan bertemu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam keadaan yang berbeda atau dengan jarak yang sebegitu jauh-pun, Yixing akan selalu 'jatuh' untuk Zitao.

Seperti dulu...

Bibirnya seketika melengkung naik, hingga dengan hati-hati ia memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, dan berdiri sunyi tepat di samping Zitao. Diiringi dengan sapuan mata yang semakin intens memandangi wajah indah Zitao dari samping. Dan semakin memperlebar senyumnya tatkala Zitao menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan, bahkan oleh Yixing sendiri.

"Gege, seseorang memanggilku... "

 **DHEG**

Yixing mengalihkan pandangan ke arah samping dengan perasaan sesak yang entah datang darimana menghujam detak jantungnya. Ia tersenyum getir lalu kembali menatap sosok Zitao.

"Siapa?" tanyanya perlahan.

Zitao melangkah sunyi ke arah sudut pagar, berdiri dalam keheningan di sana bersamaan dengan angin malam yang kembali berhembus pelan, hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara lembut milik Zitao mengalun diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi entah bagaimana aku sangat merindukan suara ini, gege."

Yixing terdiam sebentar, sebelum dengan ragu-ragu bibirnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang sejak ia terbangun tadi, selalu berkocol di kepalanya dan mengganggu pikirannya untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Wu Yifan, seperti apa sosoknya?" Zitao bergeming, lalu berbalik menghadap Yixing dengan sedikit binar mata yang tersembunyi. Dan Yixing melihat itu semua dengan begitu jelas. Meskipun ia baru saja mengenal dekat sosok Zitao, bahkan tanpa pemuda panda itu sadari, hanya Yixinglah yang mengenal baik segala tindak tanduknya. Karena memang hanya Yixing yang sejak dulu 'melihat' dan mengamati. Semuanya masih sama, senyum, tawa khas-nya, pancaran mata yang begitu lugu hingga kehangatan tubuhnya. Ia tetap seperti Zitao yang dulu, yang pernah Yixing kenal.

"Dia kejam, menakutkan dan sering membuatku takut. Aku tidak suka tatapan matanya, gege. Seolah-olah ia mengerti semua hal tentang diriku yang bahkan diriku sendiri tidak begitu tahu." Zitao berujar lemah sekaligus menerawang. Namun binar mata itu masih setia di sana, tersembunyi apik di balik bayang-bayang keraguan. Dan Yixing, sekali lagi, ia paham.

"Kau membencinya?"

Hening. Zitao mematung. Ia menggiti bibir bawahnya berulang kali dengan sorot mata melirih. Seolah dirinya-pun tidak begitu yakin akan isi hatinya sendiri. Sejujurnya, seperti itulah yang Yixing tangkap dari gerak-gerik Zitao.

"Tao-er, jika Wu Yifan benar-benar ditidurkan. Apakah nantinya kau akan bahagia? Ah, tidak. Maksudku, apakah hatimu akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Zitao memejamkan matanya perlahan sebelum berbisik lirih.

"Mungkin... Mungkin juga tidak."

.

.

.

 _Zitao berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan seekor anak kucing warna coklat yang berada di gendongannya. Ia meringis, menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat luka gores yang cukup dalam di bagian lutut akibat benturan dengan aspal hitam tadi. Darah merah mengalir disela-sela celana seragam sekolahnya, yang tanpa Zitao sadari, sedikit robek di bagian lutut. Mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, ia melangkah kembali untuk segera cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan membersihkan luka tersebut. Ia tidak mau orang rumah cemas dengan keadaan dirinya dan berakhir ia kena marah hanya karena menolong seekor anak kucing yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Sungguh, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Terlebih ia tidak ingin makhluk lucu digendongannya menjadi sasaran._

 _ **Meong Meong**_

 _Zitao tersenyum. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada si kucing manis saat merasakan tubuh kecilnya mengeliat. Namun, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik mencoba untuk mematahkan rasa awas yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Ada orang yang diam-diam mengikutinya di belakang, atau yang lebih parah, tengah mengawasi langkahnya._

 _Seketika Zitao merinding. Kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar jalanan yang sepi. Terang saja, saat ini sudah waktu senja dimana matahari sebentar lagi kembali ke peraduannya, tidak heran jika jalanan di sekitar sana nyaris sepi. Tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan, Zitao menelan ludah susah payah lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkah sebelum..._

 _"Aaaaaaaa..." ia berteriak kaget. Kakinya yang sakit dipaksa mundur kebelakang akibat adanya penampakan entitas lain yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri menjulang tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Zitao menatap horror sosok itu._

 _"K-kau, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Berhenti membuat orang jantungan!" bentaknya tanpa sadar. Lupa jika orang itu adalah orang asing yang baru pertama dilihatnya. Seperti tertiban bongkahan es, Zitao langsung tersadar._

 _"Ah, eung~ maafkan aku." imbuhnya merah padam, malu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan seketika langsung tertegun. Sosok itu, adalah entitas yang paling sanggup mencuri pandangannya dalam sekejap semenjak ia mengenal dunia. Wajah rupawan, perawakan sempurna, Rambut perak menawan, manik mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang begitu berkilauan, padahal jujur saja Zitao sendiri heran karena di sana cukup gelap, dan yang terakhir adalah tatapan mata miliknya. Tatapan itu..._

 _Seolah memanggil jiwanya yang tertidur. Ia seperti terbangun setelah sekian lama terlelap dalam mimpi yang tak berujung. Hingga, memaksa detak jantungnya bertalu-talu lembut dengan perasaan hangat yang mengalir selaras ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Zitao mengernyit, ia kebingungan._

 _"Kakimu kenapa?"_

 _Kembali tersadar, Zitao meringis pelan sebelum bedehem kecil, mengusir kecanggungan yang entah sejak kapan tercipta diantara mereka. Ia lalu mengeratkan pelukan pada si kucing dan setelahnya berujar pelan._

 _"Hanya terjatuh ke aspal karena kecerobohanku. Tapi sekarang, sudah tidak sakit kok." bohong besar. Terjatuh? Kecerobohan? Dan lagi, tidak sakit katanya? Hell. Zitao rasanya ingin segera kabur dan menyembunyikan diri._

 _Sosok di depan Zitao membisu. Matanya semakin intens mengamati Zitao, sedikitpun tidak peduli walaupun sadar telah membuat pemuda panda itu tidak nyaman karena tatapannya._

 _"Perlu kugendong?" tawarnya tanpa pikir panjang._

 _HAH? Zitao tuli mendadak. Manik hitamnya membola sempurna apalagi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, sosok itu mengangkat tubuhnya bridal style. Lalu dengan tampang datar miliknya itu, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju perumahan tempat tinggal Zitao._

 _"He-hey, apa-apaan ini? Turunkan aku, orang asing!" teriak Zitao ketakutan. Mulai khawatir jika sosok misterus nan tampan itu akan menculiknya nanti, bukannya mengantarkan Zitao pulang. Siapa tahu, benarkan? Lihat saja penampilannya yang mencurigakan itu. Bukan tidak mungkin ia seorang penculik ulung atau bahkan seorang psikopat gila yang sedang mencari korban._

 _"Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti kau berserta kucing kecilmu bisa 'terjatuh' ke aspal. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam, hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang." tutur sosok itu dengan begitu tenangnya. Matanya melirik wajah Zitao yang saat ini memerah. Mungkin malu akibat mendengar ucapannya yang sedikit menyindir. Sosok itu samar-samar tersenyum lembut lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda._

 _Terjadi keheningan panjang selama perjalanan. Dan itu sungguh membuat Zitao tidak nyaman sama sekali. Apalagi dengan orang asing yang kelihatannya baik hati tersebut. Ia merutuk karena mau-mau saja digendong memalukan begini, kenapa tidak dipunggung saja tadi? Terlihat lebih 'normal'. Tapi bukan berarti dirinya sudi digendong oleh orang asing lagi. Ia hanya, entahlah... Zitao juga bingung menjelaskannya._

 _"Sudah sampai." ucapan singkat itu (lagi-lagi) menyadarkan lamunan singkat Zitao. Setelah diturunkan, tanpa aba-aba Zitao langsung mundur menjaga jarak. Ia sempat menggigiti bibirnya sebelum berbisik malu-malu._

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _Hening_

 _"Tidak masalah." lalu sosok itu berbalik dan hendak beranjak pergi. Zitao yang masih mematung di depan pagar rumahnya seketika gelagapan. Merasa tidak rela saat melihat punggung kokoh itu mulai menjauh dari jangkauan matanya._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _Sosok itu berhenti berjalan dan terdiam. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik yang rasanya lama sekali untuk Zitao, akhirnya pria itu membuka suara._

 _"Wu Yifan." dan setelahnya sosok itu seperti menghilang terbawa angin. Meninggalkan Zitao yang berdiri kaku di belakang. Matanya sempat melebar untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyorot sendu._

 _ **Meongg**_

 _Zitao menunduk dan mengelus pucuk kepala si kucing. Ia mengernyit samar lalu menggumam sesuatu._

 _"Ah, kau benar kucing kecil~ bagaimana dia tahu rumahku?"_

.

.

.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Kai mendarat di tanah tepat sesosok eksistensi lain mendarat tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Kris seketika menarik kedua sisi bibirnya membentuk seringai, memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang berkilat tajam. Ia sempat mendesis sebelum membuka suara yang bagi kebanyakan entitas lain, seperti lantunan sebuah lagu kematian.

"Kim Jongdae, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat keberadaanmu di tempat ini... "

Jongdae atau Chen balas tersenyum tipis kemudian membungkuk singkat. Ketika ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali ternyata tanpa disangka-sangka olehnya, Kai langsung menerjang hingga tubuhnya membentur tanah. Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu menggeram berbahaya, menyembulkan sepasang taring dengan mata miliknya berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Sudah aku duga, kau memang pengkhianat, hyung." desisnya marah. Ia seketika mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berhias kuku-kucu panjang sebelum suara berat Kris mengintrupsi pergerakannya. Kai dengan terpaksa, menggertakkan gigi lalu mendorong Chen kuat. Ia menoleh kearah Kris dan berujar tidak senang.

"Hyung! Dia ini pengkhianat di kelompok kita. Aku sudah curiga dengan tingkah lakunya belakangan ini. Dia, tidak lagi pantas menjadi bagian dari kita."

Kris mengeraskan ekspresinya sebelum mendekat ke arah Chen yang masih setengah terbaring di tanah. Tatapan pemuda itu seketika gentar mengetahui sang pimpinan berdiri dengan tinggi menjulang tepat di depan tubuhnya. Sungguh, jika ia tidak ingat bahwa semua misi ini untuk kebaikan Zitao dan juga Kris sendiri (menurutnya), maka ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah, dan membeberkan semuanya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Sebelum melihat Zitao benar-benar terbebas dari jerat Kris.

"Mencari seseorang, eh?" sebuah suara menyela diantara 'reuni' singkat mereka. Dari arah belakang gedung kosong, terlihat setidaknya 5 orang dengan ekspresi tenang masing-masing. Hingga desisan berbahaya dari Chanyeol-lah sebagai penyambut kedatangan sekelompok orang tersebut.

"Oh Sehun... "

Kris perlahan mundur untuk membuat jarak, diikuti Kai yang langsung menempatkan diri di samping Chanyeol dengan raut wajah garang. Sepertinya, ini tidak lagi pantas disebut main-main apalagi dengan segala senjata yang saat ini mereka pegang.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau mulai berkhianat eh, Oh Sehun?" tambah Chanyeol dengan geraman pelan. Mulai merasa ada kejanggalan jika semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan diluar prediksi mereka sebelumnya, bahkan Kris sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka Chen dan Sehun bekerja sama dengan para Hunter untuk melawan mereka, yang sejauh Chanyeol tahu adalah kaum mereka sendiri.

"Itu tidak penting. Ah Kris-hyung, berniat untuk mengenal satu persatu 'rombonganku' ini?" ujar Sehun dengan nada yang sedikitnya membuat Kai menggeram emosi. Ia bersiap untuk maju tapi tertahan tatkala kedua manik darahnya melihat Kris sudah melangkah maju dan berdiri di tengah-tengah. Melihat bagaimana sang hyung tetua tetap bersikap tenang dan santai disaat genting seperti ini.

Sesungguhnya, mereka semua yang ada disana - secara tidak sadar telah dibuat bungkam dan tidak berkutik diwaktu bersamaan oleh sosok rupawan tapi berbahaya tersebut. Wu Yifan hanya berdiri, namun aura kuat nan penuh dominasi yang dikeluarkannya sudah sanggup membuat mereka gentar dan berpikir ulang kembali untuk menyerang. Seperti inikah wujud sang Vampire melegenda itu?

Suho tiba-tiba mulai ragu. Ia melirik kawanannya singkat sebelum dengan berani melangkah maju beberapa langkah, berniat menantang Kris.

"Aku memberikan penawaran kecil untukmu, Wu Yifan. Lepaskan Zitao secara sukarela dan aku serta teman-temanku tidak akan lagi mengusik keberadaanmu." jelasnya dengan susah payah, karena sungguh, apa yang dikatakan Chen ada benarnya, berhadapan dengan Wu Yifan secara langsung memang menguras energi.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku, tuan hunter. Apa hubunganmu dengan Zitao?" ucapan itu mengalun datar namun benar-benar mengancam. Terlebih dengan sosok Kris kini kembali tersenyum (menyeringai) dengan gaya angkuh yang begitu natural. Seolah memang seperti itulah pembawaan sang vampire yang sebenarnya. Seolah hal itu memang sudah melekat kuat di dirinya semenjak awal. Dan semua orang yang ada di sana-pun menyadarinya.

"Hanya, lepaskan dia jika memang kau peduli pada kelangsungan hidupnya. Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud."

Tiba-tiba Yunho melangkah maju.

"Cukup, Suho. Bernegosiasi dengan makhluk kejam seperti mereka memang tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik kita jalankan rencana semula."

Tepat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu langsung melompat ke arah Kris dengan sebuah pedang menghunus tajam ke arahnya. Diikuti Yoochun dan Changmin yang melakukan hal yang sama namun dihadang oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Dalam waktu singkat, mereka semua sudah saling menyerang satu sama lain tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Suho memutuskan untuk masuk dalam pertarungan dan menyerang Chanyeol setelah melihat Yoochun kewalahan menghadapi sosoknya. Chen? Ia mendadak bimbang. Ia sangat ingin membantu Changmin untuk melumpuhkan Kai, namun sisi lemahnya menolak. Benar, ia lemah saat harus melawan saudaranya sendiri. Tapi Matanya yang berwarna merah seketika menoleh awas, mengawasi Oh Sehun yang masih berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ucapan Zitao beberapa waktu lalu tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya seperti sebuah rekaman kaset.

'Jongdae-hyung, tolong awasi gerak-gerik Sehun. Aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh dalam dirinya'

Chen mendadak sadar. Ia langsung menerjang ke arah vampire termuda itu tepat Sehun ingin masuk dalam pertarungan antara Yunho, sang hunter senior dan Kris, vampire terkuat yang pernah ada.

 **DUGH**

Kris menendang perut Yunho hingga membuat sang empunya merengsek mundur menabrak pohon yang ada di sana. Pedang peraknya seketika terlempar tidak jauh dari lokasi. Kris menoleh lalu memundurkan kepalanya tepat sebuah tendangan kaki diarahkan kepadanya. Matanya langsung berkilat tajam melihat siapa orang yang berani menyerang dirinya disaat seperti ini. Seketika bibirnya mendesis.

"Sudah berani menantangku, Oh Sehun?"

"Kita tidak tahu sebelum mencoba, hyung."

Sehun menyeringai. Ia kembali melompat namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Chen menangkis gerakannya dengan sebuah tendangan hingga membuat tubuh Sehun tersungkur ke tanah. Ia berdiri dan menggeram keras.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Kim Jongdae!"

Chen mendengus keras dan melirik ke arah Kris yang kembali menghadapi Yunho yang sudah berdiri menjulang. Matanya terbelalak melihat Kris mengeluarkan cahaya merah dari telapak tangannya. Ini gawat. Para vampire dibatasi untuk tidak menyerang atau menyakiti kaum manusia menggunakan kekuatan supranatural, meski itu hunter sekalipun. Itu sudah perjanjian. Karena jika itu dilanggar, maka...

"Hyung, berhenti!"

Tepat Chen berteriak, Kris melompat untuk menghindari tebasan pedang dari Yunho, namun seketika ia mundur terhuyung tatkala sebuah belati kecil menancap di perutnya. Sebuah pisau yang ditancapkan oleh Oh Sehun dengan begitu cepat ketika konsentrasi Kris sedang terbelah.

Kris jatuh terduduk dengan kedua lutut bertumpu pada tanah. Disela-sela bibirnya menyembur darah hitam pekat, darah vampire.

"Bajingan kau, Oh Sehun. Kau apakan pisau-nya?" teriak Chen dan langsung menerjang Sehun. Vampire muda itu menyeringai keji sebelum menjawab.

"Air suci. Aku melumurinya dengan air suci. Bagaimana, hm?"

"Ggrrgghhhhhh... "

Mereka masih sibuk menyerang satu sama lain. Chanyeol dan Kai, yang mendengar teriakan Chen seketika memfokuskan pandangan dan langsung terbelalak melihat pimpinan mereka berlutut dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya yang tertancap pisau. Wajah Kris memucat, seputih kapas dan dari bibirnya keluar erangan yang begitu menyakitkan. Ditambah dengan darah hitam yang sekarang ini mengalir deras dari perutnya yang terluka dan di sela-sela bibir pucatnya.

"UHUKK...! Zitao..."

.

.

.

 _Kris diam-diam tersenyum tulus. Melihat bagaimana Zitao berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil seperti seorang bocah. Ia memilih untuk bersembunyi di kegelapan setiap waktu agar leluasa mengamati dan menjaga sosok itu dari jauh. Hatinya yang sudah lama beku sedikit demi sedikit mencair karena pengaruh pemuda lugu itu di hidupnya. Mengawasi hari demi hari dimana dalam kurun waktu sesingkat itulah, Kria menyadari betapa murni dan lugu-nya pemuda panda itu. Ia selalu tersenyum, menyapa hangat setiap orang yang dikenalinya serta tidak takut untuk mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri. Ia layaknya burung bebas, dan Kris dengan segenap jiwanya ingin memiliki burung menawan itu untuk dirinya seorang._

 _Karena bagaimanapun, Perasaan asing ini, gelenyar aneh yang ia rasakan kini, sama persis seperti dulu yang pernah ia rasakan. Namun dulu ia tidak sempat mencicipnya lebih jauh, karena sebelum ia menelan kenikmatannya, semua perasaan itu sudah terenggut paksa darinya tanpa sisa. Namun kini ia telah diberikan kesempatan untuk merengkuh sosok itu. Memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya meskipun itu dari jarak jauh seperti ini. Tidak masalah, karena lambat laun ia juga bisa dengan leluasa mengamatinya dari jarak dekat suatu saat nanti._

 _Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis, ia kembali membuntuti sosok Zitao yang kini sudah sampai di persimpangan gang sempit. Ia seketika menggertakkan giginya pelan saat melihat beberapa preman mulai menghadang pemuda rupawan tersebut. Ia marah melihat sosok 'milik'nya diganggu manusia-manusia tidak berguna seperti mereka. Dengan itu, Kris tanpa pikir panjang segera mendekat dan menampakkan diri._

 _"Lepaskan dia."_

 _Mereka, seketika tertawa meremehkan. Satu diantaranya yang memegangi lengan Zitao, meludah tepat di depan Kris. Bermaksud menghina, belum sadar akan bahaya apa yang sebentar lagi mendatangi mereka._

 _"Cuih! Bertindak layaknya pahlawan, anak muda? Atau kau memang punya hubungan khusus dengan anak polos ini?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Ia menarik lengan Zitao kuat membuat pemuda panda itu meronta-ronta hebat. Dan berubah menjadi teriakan ketakutan tatkala salah satunya mulai menjambak surai kelamnya._

 _"Lepaskan! Atau aku akan mengoyak tubuh kalian satu persatu."_

 _Lagi, mereka hanya tergelak dengan nada penuh cemoohan. Namun tawa itu seketika lenyap tanpa sisa ketika merasakan aura berat yang menyebar di sekitar sana. Kris berdiri dengan mata semerah darah, kuku jarinya memanjang, dan ia mulai menggeram penuh ancaman. Tanpa keraguan ia langsung menerjang ke arah salah satunya dengan cakar tajam miliknya langsung mengoyak dada pria tersebut. Dua yang tersisa beserta Zitao langsung syok dan pucat pasi._

 _Kembali, tanpa ampun Kris menerjang lagi dan membenturkan kepala sang korban ke arah tembok hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu memekakkan telinga. Dan sisa yang terakhir, pria yang tadi memegangi lengan Zitao, seketika mundur kebelakang, ketakutan._

 _"Siapa kau?" jeritnya panik. Ia perlahan mundur saat mendapati Kris melangkah mendekatinya dengan begitu tajam, seperti seekor singa yang tengah mengincar korban._

 _"Malaikat pencabut nyawa untukmu."_

 _Tepat Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia bergerak cepat nyaris tak terlihat lalu mencengkeram leher pria bernasib malang tersebut. Menekannya kuat-kuat hingga berbunyi 'krakk' kemudian tanpa perasaan langsung membantingnya ke atas tanah. Persis di dekat kaki Zitao yang saat ini berdiri gemetar dengan wajah nyaris pucat layaknya mayat._

 _Merasa terancam, Zitao perlahan mundur menjauhi sosok Kris. Dan ketika Kris berbalik, nafasnya nyaris tercekat di tenggorokan akibat melihat rupa orang yang sudah menolongnya. Wajah itu, Zitao ingat dengan jelas garis wajah itu karena sudah beberapa hari ini, bayangan sosok itu selalu setia menghantui mimpi-mimpinya._

 _Benar. Zitao tidak mungkin salah mengenali seseorang. Terlebih seseorang dengan wajah nyaris sempurna seperti itu._

 _"K-kau... " bisiknya nyaris kehilangan kata. Melihat pria itu perlahan mendekatinya, Zitao buru-buru mundur kembali, menjaga jarak sejauh-jauhnya dari sosok itu. Setidaknya, itulah salah satu perintah otak yang sanggup Zitao turuti. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan bahagia atau senang yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan kini, berbanding terbalik dengan jeritan otaknya jika pria didepannya tersebut sangatlah berbahaya dan pantas untuk ditakuti. Zitao bingung, kenapa ia bisa seaneh ini?_

 _"Huang Zitao..." panggilan pelan itu menyadarkan Zitao. Ia mendadak gugup saat tiba-tiba saja wajah pria itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya sendiri. Sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bergesekan serta bibir mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan. Dan lagi-lagi, bukannya takut, Zitao malah menatap intens manik kuning keemasan milik Kris. Iris yang indah, memukau hingga Zitao terhipnotis dibuatnya._

 _"Makhluk apa kau?" bisiknya perlahan._

 _Kris tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan. Tangan kirinya perlahan terangkat dan menyentuh sisi wajah Zitao. Mengelusnya lembut takut-takut kulit itu lecet atau sejenisnya._

 _"Mau ikut bersamaku?"_

 _Pikiran Zitao seketika kosong. Matanya tanpa berkedip terus memandangi iris memukau milik sosok misterius di depannya. Ia sudah terjerat, ia terlanjur terperosok oleh jebakan mematikan itu, hingga tanpa sadar, ia mengangguk patuh sebagai jawaban._

 _"Anak pintar,"_

 _Menyeringai, Kris merengkuh erat tubuh ramping Zitao ke dalam dekapan tubuhnya._

.

.

.

 **DHEG**

Zitao seketika jatuh berlutut memegangi sebelah dadanya. Sakit, ia merasakan jantungnya seperti terenggut paksa dari rongganya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, menarik perhatian Yixing yang sebelumnya sudah kembali memasuki kamar.

"Zitao, Ya tuhan! Ada apa denganmu?!" jerit Yixing panik. Deja Vú. Yixing seperti pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ge-gegeh, sakit... " racaunya serak. Ia kembali mengerang diiringi rasa panas dikedua pelupuk matanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa tetes air mata mengalir turun melewati pipi pucat miliknya tanpa ia sadari.

Yixing tertegun, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan tepat sosok Zitao tiba-tiba berpendar dengan cahaya kemerahan melingkupi tubuhnya. Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang hingga secara sempurna menyembunyikan sosok Zitao.

"Zii..." Yixing berbisik, namun tetap terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hanya menatap intens bagaimana cahaya itu sedikit demi sedikit berangsur memudar dengan keberadaan Zitao sendiri yang telah lenyap tanpa sisa, seperti tertelan cahaya merah tadi.

Sunyi. Berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati pagar, Yixing seketika mendongak menatap langit kelam tanpa bintang dengan tiupan angin malam yang kembali membelai tubuhnya.

Ia kemudian berbisik tenang namun terdengar tajam.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

Tersentak kaget, Zitao seketika membuka kelopak matanya lebar-lebar. Ia mulai beranjak bangun dan menatap sekeliling. Kamar Kris. Masih di ruangan yang sama, tempat terakhir kali ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas sebelum kabut-kabut tipis memblokade setiap jaringan sarafnya sehingga ia mulai salah dalam mengingat kembali setiap memory yang pernah ia miliki. Seketika tubuhnya membeku dan perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menggelayuti relung hatinya.

Cepat-cepat Zitao beranjak dari kasur lalu berlari ke arah pintu kamar. Menyusuri koridor demi koridor dengan perasaan kalut, ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menuruni tangga tepat dua sosok eksistensi lain tertangkap oleh manik hitamnya.

"Bacon-hyung, Soo-hyung!"

Merasa terpanggil, mereka berdua serentak menoleh dan melebarkan mata tidak percaya, melihat sosok yang belakangan ini ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang untuk bangun. Saat ini, sosok tersebut berdiri menjulang dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin, Tao!" teriak Baekhyun penuh haru lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk pemuda menawan tersebut. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang melakukan hal yang serupa. Merasa sesak, Zitao cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling.

"Dimana yang lain, hyung? Dimana Kris-gege?" tanyanya perlahan. Perasaan itu lagi-lagi datang meracuni hatinya. Ia tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak tenang dan seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah tejadi namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa. Yang pasti Hatinya mengatakan, hal buruk telah terjadi.

"Ah, mereka sedang pergi keluar sebentar. Dan Kris-hyung bersama dengan mereka juga." jelas Baekhyun.

Berdiri dengan raut wajah cemas yang tidak pada tempatnya, mereka berdua seketika saling pandang dengan dahi mengernyit samar. Mulai khawatir menghadapi tingkah Zitao yang tidak seperti biasanya sebelum ia 'tertidur' dulu dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang cukup lama untuk ukuran seorang manusia.

"Tao-er, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo Penasaran.

Mereka terkejut bukan main saat melihat Zitao sudah berlari ke arah pintu utama kastil dengan beberapa tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang cantik. Pemuda itu mulai terisak sambil mendorong-dorong pintu lalu setelahnya berlari keluar kastil. Tidak sekalipun peduli saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memanggil namanya berulang kali.

"Gege... " bisiknya bagai mantra. Sosoknya dengan kaki telanjang, mulai memasuki hutan lebat sebagai akses satu-satunya untuk segera keluar dari wilayah tersebut. Ia tidak peduli sekalipun telapak kakinya lecet ataupun terjatuh beberapa kali akibat akar-akar pohon hingga membuat lututnya berdarah, yang ia pedulikan sekarang, saat ini, adalah Kris-gegenya. Sosok yang ia tahu pasti, sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Zitao tahu. Ia akan selalu tahu.

"Gege... " bisiknya lagi dengan nada serak. Ia tetap mempertahankan larinya meskipun keadaan tubuhnya sudah tergores dibagian sana-sini dan terlihat memprihatinkan. Ia masih terisak, menangisi seseorang yang begitu berarti di hidupnya. Ia ketakutan setengah mati, Hingga laju kakinya perlahan melambat saat mata basahnya melihat sesosok makhluk putih menghampiri dirinya yang seketika mematung. Terlalu syok mendapati seekor kuda putih bertanduk satu, yang terlihat begitu indah dan cantik, berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Kau cantik sekali... " bisik Zitao dengan telapak tangan terangkat dan mulai mengusap helaian lembut milik binatang indah tersebut. Tersenyum samar, Zitao mengusapnya sekali lalu setelahnya mundur.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru. Kita bisa berjumpa lagi lain waktu." hendak berbalik, namun gagal tatkala bajunya ditarik oleh makhluk itu. Zitao menoleh dan langsung bersiborok dengan manik kelam milik sang kuda putih. Seperti mengirim sinyal jika dirinya bisa membantu Zitao apapun yang Zitao perlukan saat ini.

"Kau bisa mengantarku?" bisiknya dengan senyum. Melihat sang kuda putih menundukkan kepalanya singkat, sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika ia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Zitao.

"Terima kasih."

Dengan itu, Zitao dengan hati-hati naik di punggung sang kuda lalu setelahnya mahluk itu melesat, membelah suasana hutan yang sunyi.

.

.

.

 _"Hiks, hiks... Jangan sakiti Tao." bocah kecil itu meringkuk dipinggiran hutan dengan penampilannya yang begitu mengenaskan. Bajunya compang camping karena terkoyak dengan beberapa luka gores di tubuhnya. Ia ketakutan. Ia takut melihat bagaimana mahluk bertaring itu lagi-lagi menyerang desanya. Ia takut melihat makhluk-makhluk itu mengoyak tubuh-tubuh polos warga desa tempat ia tinggal. Zitao sudah menjadi anak baik, ia rajin berdoa ke kuil, dan ia juga patuh pada perintah kedua orang tuanya. Namun mengapa makhluk-makhluk kejam itu masih saja terus memburu orang-orang di desanya?_

 _"Menjauh! Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriaknya lagi. Ia semakin meringkuk, ketakutan tatkala sesosok entitas lain berdiri diam tidak jauh darinya. Sosok berjubah hitam itu menatap intens sosok Zitao kecil sebelum bergerak untuk mendekat lagi._

 _"PERGII...!"_

 _Sosoknya mematung. Tiba-tiba merasa tak kuasa untuk sekedar menyentuh seujung rambut milik sosok rapuh tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna kuning keemasan berkilat sendu, tatapan yang jarang sekali ia suguhkan pada orang lain, terlebih dengan status dirinya saat ini yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk penghisap darah atau makhluk bertaring._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percayalah... " lirihnya perlahan. Ia kembali memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan berlutut di depan sosok mungil itu. Telapak tangannya dengan ragu terangkat dan diletakan di pucuk kepala Zitao, mengusapnya lembut hingga membuat sang empunya terdiam dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan._

 _Hening_

 _Zitao dengan takut-takut menggenggam tangan besar nan dingin yang berada di pucuk kepalanya lalu seketika tersiap, merasakan aliran es merambat cepat di telapak tangannya yang mungil._

 _"Iblis! Lepaskan dia!" teriakan itu mengintrupsi. Mereka berdua langsung menoleh bersamaan ke arah hutan dan mendapati seorang anak kecil lain berdiri dengan gaya menantang._

 _"Kau kembali?" bisik Zitao bahagia. Melihat seorang teman yang dulu pernah ditemuinya sekali di sungai namun tidak lagi muncul setelahnya. Padahal Zitao sudah sering menunggunya di sungai yang sama._

 _"Kubilang, lepaskan dia!" gertaknya lagi. Sosoknya seketika melompat dan ketika mendarat, ia berubah menjadi unicorn ukuran sedang berwarna putih lembut._

 _Sosok berjubah hitam di depan Zitao seketika berdiri dan menatap waspada. Terlebih ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dikejauhan yang menandakan tidak hanya satu makhluk yang muncul, mungkin banyak jumlahnya dan sedang menuju ke arah sini. Ia seketika sadar, para unicorn ini berniat untuk melawan bangsa mereka, para vampire. Sesuai dugaan tepat ia berbalik, segerombolan unicorn menerjang memasuki wilayah desa._

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, unicorn muda." ujarnya datar. Ia melangkah maju dan bersiap untuk menerjang tepat sebuah tarikan baju menghentikannya. Ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati tangan mungil Zitao memegangi ujung jubahnya. Menggeser pandangannya sedikit ke atas dan melihat Zitao menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Ia tertegun, ia tidak sadar jika seekor unicorn sudah menerjang ke arahnya diikuti gigitan kuat dibahunya._

 _Sosok itu terseret menghantam tanah dengan luka menganga dibagian bahunya. Merasa salah kaprah karena telah meremehkan kekuatan unicorn muda tersebut. Ia mendesis lalu berdiri, namun raut wajahnya seketika pucat pasi melihat sosok kecil Zitao terangkat dari tanah dengan leher tercekik kuat._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya murka bersamaan dengan tubuh kecil Zitao terlempar kuat menghantam pohon besar. Menggeram, ia berlari menghampiri Zitao yang saat ini kondisinya begitu miris._

 _"Ge-gege, kau sangat tampan... " bisik Zitao nyaris putus-putus. Nafasnya perlahan menyusut dengan diiringi kelopak mata yang kian menutup. Sosok berjubah itu langsung meraung pilu melihat bagaimana sosok kecil itu terkulai lemas di dekapannya._

 _"Kau akan mati, keparat! Tidak peduli sekalipun kau adalah bangsaku sendiri."_

 _Sosok itu menggeram marah sebelum menerjang satu-satunya entitas yang telah berani mencelakai sosok murni nan polos seperti malaikat kecil yang telah kehilangan jiwa tersebut._

 _Sementara sang unicorn muda diam-diam meratap menghampiri tubuh kecil Zitao dan menangis di sampingnya. Hingga seorang bocah lain berteriak histeris memanggil nama Zitao dan memeluk erat tubuh dinginnya._

 _Mata itu, mata yang berkilat penuh amarah dan dendam, mengamati bagaimana dua makhluk penghisap darah saling menyerang satu sama lain. Saling melukai, seperti mereka yang telah melukai Zitao dan merenggut bocah polos itu dari sisinya. Ia bersumpah, tidak akan pernah memaafkan siapapun itu._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **And all along I believed**_

 _ **I would find you**_

 _ **Time has brought your heart to me**_

 _ **I have loved you for a Thousand years**_

 _ **I'll love you for a Thousand more**_

 _(A Thousand Years – Christina Perri)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **T.B.C.**

 **Note: Sori, banyak plesbek ye? Ini semata-mata buat menunjang jalannya cerita. Jadi, maafkan saya jika masih bnyak orang yang bingung. Kalau tidak ada perubahan rencana, chap. Depan bakalan tamat kok. Ciyus, :3 :3**

 **Okelah, saya pamit dulu ya? Paipai~~**

 **:: Sign. Semarang. 00.20 AM ::**


End file.
